Ma mère mon héroïne
by Serleena
Summary: On ne sait pas grandchose de la famille de Roy. Et le jour où il est menacé, c'est sa mère qui débarque à Central. Sa venue étonne tout le monde. Estce vraiment sa mère ?
1. L'enfant perdu

**La nouvelle fic ! Elle est déjà bien avancée pour ne pas dire presque finie. On en apprendra davantage sur la famille de notre colonel préféré, en espérant que ça va vous plaire. Dites mwa votre avis voir si j mets la suite.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" Roy ! Sacha ! Dépêchez-vous on va partir !" cira une voix féminine en bas des escaliers.

" Oui maman on arrive !" répondirent deux voix d'enfants.

Puis deux torpilles brunes dévalèrent les escaliers en bois, pour rejoindre une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux châtains. Elle leur sourit, et les conduisit vers la porte d'entrée. Au-dehors, les attendaient un homme aux traits asiatiques : yeux en amande, noirs comme la nuit, et la chevelure aussi sombre. Il fit monter les deux enfants dans la voiture.

Sacha Mustang était l'aîné, âgé de neuf ans tout rond. Son petit frère Roy Mustang lui, en avait cinq. Tous deux étaient le portrait craché de leur père. Sacha sortit un jeu de petits chevaux, et en proposa une partie à Roy. Ce dernier posa son ours en peluche, et se tourna pour jouer. Le père démarra, et en route pour les vacances. La famille Mustang partait en effet passer quinze jours chez les parents du côté maternel. Ceux-ci possédaient une grande maison au bord de la mer.

Les enfants jouèrent pendant une heure, avant de se lasser. Roy reprit son ours. La peluche avait un pelage doré brillant, des yeux chocolat et une truffe en cuir. Roy le faisait danser en chantonnant. Son frère lui, regardait défiler le paysage.

" Maman ! C'est encore loin ?" demanda-t-il.

" Ah ne commence pas Sacha ! Oui c'est encore loin et tu le sais très bien. Alors occupe-toi comme tu peux, et sans embêter ton frère."

Sacha soupira. Roy lui demanda alors de jouer aux devinettes avec lui. Cela occupa une bonne partie du voyage. Ils s'amusèrent ensuite à compter les voitures qu'ils croisaient, d'une certaine couleur. Vers midi, la famille Mustang fit halte dans un village pour déjeuner. Les enfants furent ravis de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes. Ils entrèrent dans une auberge.

" Il commence à pleuvoir." fit le père, en regardant par la fenêtre.

" Oui. J'espère que ça ne va pas durer. Si les garçons doivent rester quinze jours enfermés, à nous la peur." ajouta la mère.

Ils poursuivirent leur déjeuner. La pluie était à présent diluvienne. La petite famille se hâta ensuite de regagner son véhicule. La visibilité était très réduite, aussi le père conduisait-il avec prudence. Ils arrivèrent près d'un ravin. Tout à coup, une voiture arriva à toute vitesse en sens inverse, plein phares. Il y eut un horrible crissement de pneus, une embardée ... et le drame.

La voiture des Mustang dévala le ravin. Les enfants hurlaient. Le véhicule percuta plusieurs arbres. Enfin, elle atterrit dans une rivière. Roy releva lentement la tête. Il saignait.

" Maman ? Papa ? Nii-san ?" appela-t-il.

Pas de réponse. L'enfant renouvela son appel, sans plus de résultat. Il remarqua alors que sa fenêtre était brisée. Roy attrapa son ours, et décida de sortir. Il atterrit dans l'eau, qui lui arriva jusqu'aux genoux. Tout à coup, il entendit un grand bruit sourd. Roy tourna la tête, pour voir arriver une grosse vague d'eau.

Il eut la présence d'esprit de s'écarter un peu. Les flots furieux emportèrent tout sur leur passage, Roy y compris. Le petit remonta la surface il ne sut comment. L'eau le poussa sous les branches d'un arbre, auxquelles il s'agrippa. Au prix d'énormes efforts, il parvint à regagner la terre ferme. L'enfant regarda ensuite derrière lui. La voiture avait disparu. Roy était très fatigué. Où étaient ses parents et son grand frère ? Il les appela une fois, deux fois, trois fois ... pas de réponse. Roy sentit des sanglots compresser sa gorge.

La pluie tombait toujours, il était trempé jusqu'aux os. Puis il avait froid maintenant. De longues minutes après l'accident, le petit garçon décida de s'en aller. Il tenait toujours son ours en peluche, et entreprit de gravir la pente de terre. Celle-ci était très raide, et il glissa plusieurs fois, salissant ses habits. Finalement, il regagna la route.

Aucune voiture ne passait par là, dirait-on. Roy regarda à droite et à gauche, puis se décida à prendre à gauche. Il marcha longtemps, jusqu'au soir. Roy arriva dans un village à bout de forces. L'enfant trouva un banc, et s'y allongea. Il s'endormit aussitôt, serrant son ours contre lui. Les rayons du soleil, et surtout son ventre, le réveillèrent le lendemain. Roy s'assit, et se frotta les yeux. Qu'allait-il faire sans ses parents à présent ? Son ventre gronda à nouveau. Roy se sentit malheureux comme jamais. Il finit par éclater en sanglots.

" Eh bé ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bout de chou ?" entendit-il.

Roy leva la tête, pour découvrir une adolescente étrangement vêtue. Elle ne portait qu'une espèce de brassière à bretelles fines, noire, qui couvrait uniquement sa poitrine. Tout le ventre était à l'air libre. Le bas se constituait juste d'une jupe courte, noire également, fendue sur les côtés. Sous les fentes on devinait un short, de la même couleur que le reste. La jeune fille lui souriait. Elle portait une longue natte qui lui arrivait dans le creux des reins. De fines mèches brunes retombaient devant des yeux marrons.

" Je suis tout seul, et j'ai faim !" gémit Roy.

" Où sont tes parents ? Tu t'es perdu ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Ils sont restés dans la voiture. Mais l'eau l'a emporté."

" Oh. Je vois. Bon ben si tu as faim, tu peux venir avec moi." proposa-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Roy remarqua deux morceaux de cuir noir qui entouraient les poignets de l'adolescente.

" Ma maman m'a toujours dit ne pas suivre les étrangers." dit Roy.

" Et elle a absolument raison. Seulement là, je ne peux pas te laisser tout seul. Tes parents ne reviendront sûrement pas mon petit."

Il examina la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air gentille. Et Roy avait de plus en plus faim. Il nicha sa petite main dans la sienne, et la suivit. La jeune fille l'amena à un grand manoir. Roy ouvrit grand la bouche en parcourant le couloir. L'adolescente le mena dans un vaste salon, où se trouvaient deux autres adolescents : une fille et un garçon.

" Terri, Max, je vous ramène un petit frère." annonça-t-elle.

" Chic alors !" ironisa Terri.

" Comment t'appelle-tu ?" demanda doucement l'adolescente.

" Roy. Roy Mustang." répondit l'enfant.

" Eh bien Roy, bienvenue dans ta nouvelle famille. Voici ton grand frère Max et ta grande soeur Terri. Max a treize ans, et Terri quatorze. Maintenant, viens prendre un bon bain chaud et des vêtements secs. Ensuite tu mangera un peu."

Elle le conduisit à la salle de bain, et fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire. Roy remarqua qu'elle était pieds nus, avec des espèces de chevillères qui laissaient juste le talon et le devant des pieds libres.

" Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?" demanda-t-il.

" Soraya. Quel âge as-tu au fait ?"

" Cinq ans."

" Oh mais t'es déjà un grand garçon ! Allez au bain ! Je te laisse faire, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelle."

Soraya l'aida à se dévêtir, et le mit dans la baignoire. Puis elle sortit. Roy se savonna et se rinça. L'eau chaude lui faisait du bien. Il appela Soraya quand il eut fini. L'adolescente lui apporta des habits à sa taille, puis l'amena à la cuisine où se trouvaient déjà Max et Terri. Elle lui lança un regard noir, pendant que Max l'ignora. Soraya leur servit un goûter.

Puis quand ils eurent fini, Soraya fit visiter sa maison à Roy. Mis en confiance par les soins qu'il avait reçut, il posa mille et une questions à la jeune fille. Elle vivait seule ici, jusqu'à ce qu'elle recueille les deux adolescents, qui à cette époque n'étaient guère plus vieux que Roy. Soraya leur servait de mère, et ils l'appelaient maman d'ailleurs. Par contre, elle ne lui dit pas son âge, ce qui étonna l'enfant. Soraya montra ensuite sa chambre à Roy. Elle était plus grande que celle qu'il avait avant.

Roy trouva donc une nouvelle famille. Le fait d'être resté longtemps sous la pluie le fit tomber malade. Soraya s'occupa bien de lui jusqu'à sa guérison. L'enfant ne tarda pas à l'appeler maman à son tour. Il s'y attacha profondément, d'autant plus que Max et Terri avaient tendance à en faire leur tête de Turc. Surtout Terri.

Roy découvrit bien vite qu'elle était psychologiquement instable.

L'adolescente piquait quelque fois des crises qui terrifiaient Roy. Heureusement, Soraya calmait vite le jeu. Terri la craignait malgré tout. Et à juste titre : sa mère adoptive, en plus de se battre comme personne, était aussi une puissante alchimiste. S'il le fallait, elle utilisait sa science pour calmer sa fille. Aujourd'hui justement, Terri allait subir la colère de sa mère. Elle avait en effet enfermé Roy dehors, attaché à un arbre sous une pluie battante. L'adolescente avait pris soin de le terrifier auparavant, disant que la pluie allait le noyer.

Soraya le trouva en pleurs, après que Max aie vendu la mèche. Le jeune homme taquinait le petit, mais se rangeait davantage de son côté. Soraya le confia donc à son grand frère, le temps qu'elle se charge de Terri. Max amena donc l'enfant dans sa chambre.

" Ben mon vieux ! Je te plains des fois." dit-il en fourrageant dans la commode de Roy.

" Pourquoi Terri elle est méchante avec moi ?" demanda Roy en séchant ses larmes.

" Parce qu'elle est jalouse. Elle voudrait que maman ne s'occupe que d'elle, elle a terriblement peur qu'on l'abandonne. Et comme t'es le petit dernier, t'as une relation privilégiée avec maman." expliqua Max en le changeant.

" Mais toi elle te fait rien." reprit Roy.

" Que tu crois. Elle m'en a fait des crasses. Mais comme on a qu'un an d'écart, je peux lui tenir tête plus facilement qu'à toi. Et même si j'aime beaucoup maman, je quémande moins son affection que toi ou Terri."

Il termina d'habiller l'enfant, quand ils entendirent une porte claquer violemment. Terri qui devait être furieuse. Roy sortit de sa chambre et alla trouver Soraya. Celle-ci paraissait indifférente à ce qui venait de se produire. Elle accueillit l'enfant avec un sourire chaleureux. Roy alla se blottir contre elle, et Soraya lui rendit son étreinte.

Les années passèrent. Roy grandissait, et subissait toujours les attaques venimeuses de sa grande soeur. Néanmoins, celles-ci se limitaient à des moqueries, des sarcasmes, et encore pas devant Soraya. Et puis, Roy lui tenait tête à présent. Le frère et la soeur se détestaient cordialement. Le jeune homme nota aussi un fait qui l'étonnait : Soraya semblait ne pas vieillir. Quand il eut treize ans, il lui en demanda la raison, et sa mère la lui expliqua sans détour.

" Wow ! Et ça ne te gêne pas d'avoir toujours l'air pareille ?" demanda-t-il.

" Pas du tout. Depuis le temps j'y suis habituée. Et crois-moi, on paierait cher pour être comme moi. Je veux dire, pour avoir cette possibilité." répondit Soraya.

Roy hocha la tête. Lui pour le moment n'était pas intéressé. Le temps passa encore, et Roy avait à présent seize ans. Max avait quitté le manoir et vivait sa propre vie. Il avait étudié l'alchimie, et était alchimiste d'état. Mais Terri elle, avait du mal à quitter sa mère adoptive. Elle en voulait à Roy d'avoir le droit de rester, alors que Soraya la poussait à construire son avenir. Disputes entre mère et fille étaient monnaie courante, et le jeune homme se tenait toujours aussi éloigné que possible quand elles se produisaient.

Enfin, Terri quitta le manoir. Mais pas de son plein gré. Après une énième dispute, particulièrement violente, Soraya l'avait mise à la porte. Roy vint trouver sa mère, assez attristée par ce départ. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Le brun la dépassait d'une tête à présent.

Quelques mois plus tard leur parvinrent une triste nouvelle : Terri serait décédée dans un accident de la route. Soraya soupira en l'apprenant.

" Je savais qu'elle allait finir de cette manière tôt ou tard. Elle tournait de plus en plus mal." dit-elle.

" Max ne s'arrange pas non plus : il fait de plus en plus souvent mauvais usage de son alchimie." ajouta Roy.

" Je l'ai sermonné encore hier. J'espère qu'il va se calmer. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que toi, tu tournera mieux que ces deux-là." continua Soraya.

" T'en fais pour ça. Je pense de plus en plus à m'engager dans l'armée. Mais avant, je voudrais étudier l'alchimie moi aussi." exposa-t-il.

" Je vois. L'armée n'est pas le meilleur choix que tu puisse faire mon fils. Enfin, si c'est ce que tu veux, je t'aiderais à y parvenir. Pour ton alchimie, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait t'enseigner celle du feu."

" Pourquoi pas toi ?" s'étonna Roy.

Sa mère sourit :

" Je pense qu'il est temps de te lâcher un peu plus la bride.. Ca te fera du bien. Je vais appeler cette personne, voir si elle peut te recevoir."

Soraya se leva, et se rendit près du téléphone. Deux jours plus tard, Roy quitta à son tour le manoir, pour emménager chez un homme du nom d'Hawkeye.


	2. Shialbâh

**Voilà la suite. Je vous préviens, celui là il est LONG. Du moins il en avait l'air sur mon ordi. Pour moi, c'est celui qui va amener la venue de l'autre personnage personnel. Merci pour vos reviews, et amusez-vous ! Je l'ai presque finie cette là, et l'autre est toute pensée, ou presque.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Métro de Central. Les quais sont bondés comme d'habitude. Les gens patientent, l'air déjà fatigué. La plupart se rendent au travail, et à les regarder on devine leur enthousiasme. Parmi les passagers, on remarque un homme à la peau mate, avec des lunettes de soleil. Il n'a pas l'air différent du commun des gens, si ce n'est ses habits sales et déchirés, cachés sous un épais manteau.

La rame arrive enfin, et tandis que les uns débarquent d'un côté les autres montent de l'autre. Quelques minutes après le train redémarre. C'est le silence dans le wagon, pour ne pas dire l'indifférence. Tout à coup l'homme à la peau mate se met à monologuer dans une langue étrangère. Il ouvre son manteau, et personne ne remarque qu'il est truffé d'explosifs. La dernière chose qu'on entend avant le drame, c'est ce cri :

" _Shi-al-bâh ! _"

Puis c'est l'explosion. Le wagon saute, provoquant le déraillement du métro. Le train sort des rails et s'étale sur la voie voisine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Il détestait la pluie. Depuis toujours, depuis aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Chaque goutte était perçue comme une agression, une attaque qui ne semblait dirigée que contre lui. Roy regardait la pluie ruisseler sur les carreaux de son bureau. Le tonnerre grondait de temps à autre. Riza le trouva là, les mains jointes derrière le dos. Pour une fois qu'il n'était pas affalé sur son bureau.

" Colonel ?" appela-t-elle.

" Mh ? "

" Je vous apporte de nouveaux dossiers. Et j'aimerais BEAUCOUP que vous les traitiez le plus rapidemement possible." dit-elle.

Roy laissa sa tête tomber contre la vitre avec un léger soupir. La paperasse venait en seconde position dans la liste des chose qu'il abhorrait.

" Colonel Mustang !" reprit Riza.

" Valà valà ! Je j'y mets. Grmblmgrmblmm." marmonna-t-il.

Il s'assit à son bureau, et attrapa un premier dossier non sans pousser un soupir à fendre les pierres. Il en remplit un, puis deux, et se perdit dans ses pensées au troisième.

" Oh non encore !" fit Riza.

" Kékigna ?" lança Roy qui jouait avec une page.

" Un nouvel attentat kamikaze dans le métro Centralien. Le bilan est de 78 morts." répondit son lieutenant.

" Bon sang mais ils cherchent quoi ces types ? Y'a jamais aucune revendication, c'est à croire qu'ils se font péter la gueule par plaisir !" s'exclama Roy.

" Oh non, ça m'étonnerait. C'est sûrement encore un de ces types à la peau mate... et ce cri qu'ils lanceraient avant chaque explosion ... ça me dit quelque chose." continua Riza en fronçant les sourcils.

" Comment ça ?" fit Roy.

" J'ai l'impression que la solution est toute bête ... mais impossible de savoir pour le moment."

Roy plissa ses beaux yeux noirs, avant de se laisser tomber sur son bureau. Discret comme il était, ça ne passa pas inaperçu de ses subordonnés.

" Dix cenz qu'elle lui tire dessus." fit Breda.

" Pfff ! La belle affaire que de proposer un truc gagné d'avance." répondit Kain.

" Ben comme ça au moins je suis sûr de ne pas perdre."

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'un coup de feu retentit. Roy en tomba de sa chaise.

" Remettez-vous, non mettez-vous au travail colonel !" lança Riza en rengainant.

Roy appuya sa tête sur une main et tapota des doigts sur le sol. Il devrait exiger qu'elle ne porte pas ses armes au bureau. La jeune femme darda ses yeux caramel sur son supérieur toujours par terre.

" Vous faites la poussière ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Non, je médite sur les questions existentielles de la vie." répondit Roy.

" Dans ce cas, pourriez-vous le faire en traitant vos dossiers ?" reprit Riza.

" Entendu. Saleté de pourriture de saloperie de paperasse à la con ..."

" J'ai dit traiter pas insulter !"

" Ben c'est ce que je fais. Je traite mes dossiers de pourriture et autres gentillesses." rétorqua Roy sans se démonter.

Riza leva les yeux au ciel et les ferma avec un soupir. Roy s'était levé et rassit sur sa chaise. Sachant qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à resservir de son arme, il préféra se mettre au travail. Un dossier attira son attention. Celui des kamikazes. Un mission pour eux dirait-on. Il rassembla son équipe, et ils se rendirent sur les lieux du dernier attentat. Naturellement, ce n'était pas réjouissant à voir.

Des corps partout, le wagon éventré, du sang plus qu'on en voudrait ...

" Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a comme indices ?" demanda Roy.

" Pas grand chose comme d'habitude. Il ne reste rien du kamikaze mon colonel." répondit Havoc.

" Et les explosifs utilisés ? Toujours les mêmes ?" reprit-il.

" Ouais. On devrait quand même arriver à trouver d'où ça vient." répondit Falman.

" Allez-y dans ce cas. Lieutenant, je peux vous parler trente secondes ?"

" Bien sûr." répondit Riza.

Elle le suivit un peu en retrait. Roy s'éclairçit la gorge, l'air soudain embarrassé. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

" Euh ... comment vous dire ça sans me prendre une balle ?" dit-il en regardant le sol.

Riza haussa les sourcils. Qu'allait-il encore lui sortir ?

" Riza ..."

Oh ? Il l'appelait par son prénom, voilà qui était sérieux. Riza sentit son coeur battre plus fort en l'entendant l'appeler de la sorte.

" Je sais que ça tombe vraiment mal, avec cet attentat, mais il y a le vernissage des sculptures d'un de mes amis demain soir et ..."

La respiration de la jeune femme s'aéccéléra. Se pourrait-il que ... non non, ce n'était sûrement pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Comme d'habitude. Aussi durcit-elle son coeur en prévision d'une nouvelle déception.

" ... je n'ai personne pour m'y accompagner. Ca vous tente ?" continua Roy en la regardant.

Hein quoi ? Riza fut si surprise qu'elle ne put le cacher. Elle avait dû mal entendre. Comment Roy Mustang, l'homme le plus séduisant de Central avait-il pu se retrouver sans aucune femme pour l'accompagner à une réception ?

" Je ... vous ... quoi ?" parvint-elle à dire.

Roy sourit devant sa stupeur. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas banal comme situation. En vérité, il n'avait cherché personne en particulier. Il s'était simplement dit que Riza ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

" Alors ? M'en suis rappelé y'a cinq minutes. Je suis désolé, je sais que je m'y prends au dernier moment mais ..." reprit Roy.

" Non non, ce n'est pas grave. Je veux bien." le coupa-t-elle.

" Ah parfait. Dans ce cas, je passerais vous prendre à 20h00."

" Très bien."

Ils revinrent vers leurs collègues. Riza se retint de sauter de joie. Une soirée avec Roy ... elle devait rêver. Du coup, elle eut du mal à se concentrer sur leur affaire. Le lendemain, Riza était dans un état de grande nervosité. Au bout d'une demi-heure elle avait enfin trouver la tenue qu'elle allait porter : une longue robe noire à fine bretelles. Elle brossa ses cheveux qu'elle laissa flotter sur ses épaules. La sonnette retentit. Riza enfila à la hâte des chaussures à talons, et se précipita pour ouvrir. Et en resta bouche bée. Roy était vraiment superbe en smoking. Lui-même haussa les sourcils de surprise en découvrant sa compagne.

" Whoâh ! Vous êtes vraiment à croquer lieutenant !" sourit-il.

" Vous ... vous aussi."

Riza ferma la porte de chez elle, et suivit Roy jusqu'à la voiture avec chauffeur qu'il avait empruntée pour l'occasion. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans une grande gallerie où étaient exposées des dizaines de sculptures dans différentes matières.

" Ah Roy ! Je suis content que tu aie pu venir." entendirent-ils.

" Bonsoir Sean. Riza voici Sean Roxwell, le sculpteur des merveilles que vous voyez là. Sean, voici Riza Hawkeye." répondit Roy.

Sean et Riza se saluèrent. Pendant qu'ils bavardaient, le colonel promena son regard dans la salle. Son regard accrocha soudain une silhouette qui lui était familière. Roy ouvrit de grand yeux, et laissa tomber son verre qui se brisa au sol.

" Col ... Roy ? Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Riza en se tournant vers lui.

" Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'es tout pâle." ajouta Sean.

" _Ce n'est pas possible ... ça ne peut pas être ... Elle ? _" se dit-il.

Roy gardait les yeux braqués droit devant lui. Il n'entendait pas les paroles de ses deux amis. Il fallut que Riza pose sa main sur son bras pour qu'il revienne sur terre.

" Pardon ! Je ... j'ai cru voir ... mais ce n'est rien." dit-il.

Un homme demanda soudain l'attention des convives. Tous se tounèrent vers lui, et il commença à faire un petit discours sur l'exposition.

" Je vous laisse. Profitez-bien de la réception." chuchota Sean.

" D'accord, au revoir." sourit Riza.

Elle jeta un oeil à Roy, qui se concentrait sur le discours. Mais son oeil attentif perçut la tension soudaine de son supérieur. Roy décida de s'approcher pour éviter les questions de la jeune femme.

" Je laisse maintenant la parole à l'auteur de ces chefs-d'oeuvre, Sean Roxwell." fit celui qui discourait.

Sean s'avança, quand soudain un homme le devança et monta sur l'estrade. Il était basané, et ainsi qu'on le remarqua quand il se tourna vers l'assemblée il avait les yeux rouges.

" Un Ishbal." souffla Riza.

" C'est leur ambassadeur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?" ajouta Roy.

Sean était resté en bas de l'estrade, un peu déconcerté.

" Navré d'interrompre votre soirée, mais j'ai un message à vous faire passer." dit l'Ishbal.

Il dfit alors son manteau, révélant une grosse quantité de matière inflammable accroché autour de lui. Des gens paniquèrent et se sauvèrent.

" Je suis l'ambassadeur du peuple Ishbal, au niveau 37 dans le parlement de ce pays. Là comme partout, nous sommes relégués aux rôles sans valeur. Des gens ici me connaissent et savent que je suis responsable. Ce sont des gens de mon peuple qui commettent les attentats qui défraient actuellement la chronique. Et ils ont une bonne raison de le faire : la misère dans laquelle nous sommes depuis la guerre. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je suis un être responsable, donc forcément en désaccord avec ces attentats-suicides. Mais à cause de cela, je me dois d'attirer votre attention sur nos conditions de survie épouvantables, et qui se dégradent toujours plus. Nous vivons dans les ordures que vous autres produisez, et dans la maladie. Beaucoup d'enfants n'atteignent pas l'âge adulte. Et bien sûr, l'espérance de vie chez nous est faible."

Il marqua une pause, pour laisser aux gens présents le temps d'assimiler ses paroles.

" Par conséquent, j'ai décidé de marquer l'intelligentsia que vous représentez. Je veux juste que vous preniez conscience que la survie de milliers de mes semblables n'est pas un sujet de plus à oublier à la fin des journaux de la radio ou sur papier. Donc ..."

Il prononça le fameux mot Shi-al-bâh, et tira sur une poignée.

" NON ! Ne faites pas ça !" s'exclama Sean en se précipitant.

L'Ishbal s'enflamma comme une torche. Hélas les flammes se répandirent et atteignirent Sean.

" SEAN !" hurla Roy.

Il se précipita, déchira une tenture et se jeta sur son ami avec pour éteindre les flammes. Les ambulanciers arrivèrent à leur tour avec une civière. Riza rejoignit Roy.

" Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Dites-moi comment l'aider !" dit Roy.

" Laissez-nous faire monsieur." répondit un des ambulanciers.

" Mais c'est mon ami et ..."

" Colonel, restez en arrière. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire." le retint Riza.

Les ambulanciers placèrent le brûlé sur la civière et l'évacuèrent.

" Venez, on rentre." reprit Riza.

Elle le fit sortir et ils montèrent dans la voiture. Roy se mura dans le silence.

" Vous ... voulez que je reste ?" demanda-t-elle quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant chez lui.

" Non. Rentrez chez vous j'ai besoin d'être seul. Désolé pour ce fiasco." répondit Roy.

" Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Bone nuit colonel."

" C'est ça, vous aussi Riza."

Il sortit de la voiture, qui partit aussitôt. Roy alla se coucher, en ayant l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Le jour suivant, il décida de savoir si effectivement les Ishbals étaient si mal lotis que ça. Il sut ainsi quelles étaient vraiment leurs conditions de vie : c'était tout bonnement inhumain. Seul petite lueur d'espoir, une association caritative, fondée par une certaine Nadia Kokoro, leur apportait des vivres. A midi, Roy rentra chez lui, le moral dans les talons. Il ne remarqua pas que sa porte d'entrée avait été fracturée.

" Entrez les mains en l'air." fit un homme devant lui.

Des Ishbals. Quatre en fait, deux femmes et deux hommes, tous maigres et vêtues avec des habits tout troués. Roy leva les mains.

" Vous n'êtes pas obligés de faire ça. Je ... j'ai vu l'immolation de votre ambassadeur, et ... ça m'a fait prendre conscience de votre problème. Alors posez vos armes, je vais vous aider, je vous le promets." dit-il.

" DES PROMESSES ! Mais mon pauvre type, c'ets justement ça qui nous exaspère ! C'est facile à faire et ça ne coûte rien, mais pour les actes pardon !" s'exclama une des femmes en lui collant le canon de son arme dans la bouche.

" Et regarde dans quoi tu vis ! Pourquoi tu nous aiderais ?" ajouta un des hommes.

" Parce que ... parce que je suis humain." répondit Roy.

" Pfft tu parles ! Assis-toi là et surtout boucle-là !" reprit l'Ihsbale en le jetant sur une fauteuil.

Sa camarade lui lia les mains et le bâillonna. Elle n'oublia pas de lui enlever ses gants. Pendant ce temps, les hommes installaient divers appareils, dont une caméra. Un peu loin au Q.G, se tenait l'assemblée mensuelle des ministres, présidée par Bradley. Quelques minutes après son commencement, le grand écran derrière eux s'alluma, pour faire apparaître un Ishbal aux cheveux longs.

" Bonjour généralissime." dit-il.

" Qui êtes-vous ? Comment avez-vous eu accès à ma ligne ?" demanda Bradley.

" Mon nom ne vous dirait rien. Je vous contacte aujourd'hui parce que je constate que vous mettez peu de volonté à secourir mon peuple. Alors j'ai décidé de vous aider à le faire. Voyez : je détiens l'un de vos meilleurs éléments, le colonel Roy Mustang."

Tous virent alors l'alchimiste de flamme baîlloné et ligoté derrière lui.

" Quelles sont vos revendications ?" interrogea le généralissime.

" En fait, nous en avons tellement que nous avons dû faire le tri pour être raisonnable. Ainsi, nous exigeons une très grande quantité de Sallurine, afin de soigner la Salluride qui nous décime en ce moment." expliqua l'Ishbal.

" Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Vous savez très bien que ce médicament est rare et cher à fabriquer !" s'exclama un ministre.

" Je sais aussi bien que vous que ce n'est qu'une façade ! Ca passe peut-être devant les médias, mais ça ne vaut rien dans notre situation ! Chez nous on ne compte plus les morts tant ils sont nombreux ! Vous avez 2h, pas une seconde de plus ! Sinon, adieu le colonel !"

La communication fut coupée. Les ministres s'agitèrent grandement. Bradley dut crier pour les calmer. Mustang était un militaire précieux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre. Il envoya donc Hakuro organiser les secours, pendant qu'ils essayaient de trouver une solution à l'amiable.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pendant ce temps chez Roy, les Ishbals discutaient dans leur langue. Roy les entendit mentionner le nom de leur bienfaitrice. Tout à coup, une des filles tomba par terre. Les autres se précipitèrent pour l'aider. Elle était devenue étrangement pâle et transpirait à grosses gouttes. Ils l'allongèrent sur le canapé. L'autre fille cracha quelque chose en Ishbalite, son arme pointée sur Roy. Ce dernier se raidit et ferma presque les yeux en attendant le coup de feu.

Mais celui qui avait parlé à Bradley la calma. Elle ôta son bâillon à Roy.

" T'as sûrement des couvertures ici non ?" dit-elle.

" Oui dans la chambre, dans l'armoire en haut." dit Roy.

Elle le laissa là et se rendit dans sa chambre.

" Vous savez, je ne crois pas qu'ils vont céder. Entre moi et la Sallurine, le choix sera vite fait." reprit Roy.

Le chef du groupe le regarda un instant. La fille revint avec une couverture et en couvrit son amie. Ils entreprirent ensuite de faire boire l'Ishbale, mais elle toussa et recracha l'eau.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Les subordonnés de Roy avaient appris ce qui se passait, et s'étaient joints à l'équipe de secours. Le chef des Ishbals recontacta Bradley pour avoir des résultats. Hélas, rien ne semblait avoir avancé. Tout à coup, la femme malade se mit à hurler de douleur. Roy profita de leur inattention pour s'échapper. Un des Ishbals le vit foncer vers la porte d'entrée. Ils firent feu.

" Bor ..." commença Roy en se jetant sur la porte.

La porte céda, et Roy boula au-dehors. Il fit passer ses mains sous ses jambes, se releva et se mit à courir.

" Général Hakuro ! Mustang vient de s'échapper, c'est le moment !" lança Bradley, en liaison avec les secours.

" Oui je le vois, il file se planquer dans l'entrepôt pas loin de chez lui. Deux Ishbals sont à ses trousses. Heureusement qu'ils tirent comme des manchots." dit'-il en regardant avec jumelles.

" Vous avez un plan ?"

" Bien sûr."

Il se tourna vers les soldats, et leur donna l'autorisation de passer à l'action. Roy de son côté, parvint à gagner l'entrepôt pour le moment désert. Il grimpa un escalier et se planqua derrière un mur. Les Ishbals commencèrent à fouiller, mais ne trouvèrent rien.

" Les mains en l'air." fit Riza devant la femme Ishbale.

Son compagnon surgit aussitôt e tla mit en joue.

" _Merde._" pensa Roy.

Il avisa une chaîne, et tira dessus pour vérifier sa solidité. Puis il s'y suspendit par les genoux et s'élança dans le vide. Il assoma ainsi l'Ishbale. Riza réagit aussitôt et fit feu sur l'homme. En pleine tête. Roy de son côté atterit aux pieds de son lieutenant après un salto.

" Mon colonel ! Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? Vous allez bien ?" demanda Riza en posant les mains sur sa poitrine.

" Oui oui ça va. Mais pourriez-vous me détacher ?"

" Tout de suite."

Entre-temps, le reste des secours encerclait la maison du colonel. L'ishbal resté dedans tira. Aussitôt ce fut un déluge de balles. L'une d'elle le toucha et le tua net. Mais l'intérieur de la maison était criblé de balles. Roy laissa échapper un cri en voyant le désastre. Puis il vit avec tristesse le corps du chef des preneurs d'otages.

" Content de voir que vous allez bien colonel." fit Havoc en s'approchant.

" Merci." fit Roy d'une voix morne.

Il avisa soudain un militaire qui mettait un ours en peluche dans un sac en plastique. Roy le lui prit brusquement, en sortit la peluche et balança le sac. Il alla remettre l'ours sur son lit dans sa chambre.

" Il est à lui cet ours ? Savais pas qu'il en avait encore un." dit Breda.

" Et le premier qui en parle je le désintègre compris ?" fit Roy en revenant.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Roy dut aller loger à la caserne le temps que l'on répare sa maison. Tous remarquèrent qui'l avait l'air plus sombre qu'avant. Le choc de la prise d'otage sûrement. Le colonel réintégra son domicile une semaine plus tard.

Roy poussa un soupir en entrant dans le salon. Il alla ensuite droit à la chambre, attrapa son ours en peluche et alla s'affaler sur son lit. Il ramena les genoux contre son torse, et serra sa peluche en fermant les yeux. Une larme vint ensuite mouiller le poil doré de l'ours.


	3. Maman

**Tadaaa la suite ! Alors, que vont penser les autres de la mère de Roy ? Une mère qui au passage a l'allure d'une adolescente ... reviewez-vite pour je continue à poster. Pendant je commence la prochaine ... j'aime, non j'adore vous faire plaisir.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Riza se gara devant chez Roy. Suite à sa prise d'otage, on lui avait accordé deux jours de repos. La jeune femme sonna.

" Ah c'est vous Riza. Entrez." fit Roy en ouvrant.

Riza écarquilla les yeux en découvrant les traits tirés de son supérieur et son teint pâle. Il faisait peur à voir. Elle entra, et Roy ferma derrière elle. Il était encore en pyjama. Visiblement, il s'était levé il n'y a pas longtemps. Riza remarqua l'ours en peluche sur le canapé.

" Asseyez-vous. Je vous offre à boire ?" demanda Roy en étouffant un bâillement.

" Non merci. Je ... venais voir comment vous alliez et aussi ... j'ai des nouvelles de votre ami Sean." annonça-t-elle.

" Oh. Commment va-t-il ? Il va s'en sortir ?"

Riza baissa les yeux, et secoua la tête. Roy se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Un long moment de silence passa avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

" Riza, j'aimerais que vous me trouviez la trace d'une certaine Nadia Kokoro. Elle fait dans l'humanitaire." dit-il.

" Oui bien sûr."

Riza attrapa la peluche à côté d'elle, et la mit sur les genoux de Roy. Il serra son ours machinalement, sans rien dire. Riza sourit intérieurement. Il restait encore une part d'enfant en lui, et elle trouvait ça très attendrissant.

" Je ... j'ai un peu à faire. Merci beaucoup d'être venue, ça me touche vraiment." reprit-il en se levant.

" C'est tout naturel." répondit Riza.

Roy esquissa un sourire.

" Oui et non. Je vous verrais après-demain."

Roy la raccompagna à la porte, et l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir la jeune femme. Puis il s'adossa à sa porte. Il resta là adossé un bon moment avant de se décider à bouger. Deux jours plus tard, il revint au Q.G.

Roy avait toujours cet air sombre, bien qu'il tentait de le cacher.

" J'ai trouvé ce que vous m'avez demandé." annonça Riza en lui donnant un dossier.

" Merci lieutenant."

Roy alla feuilleter le dossier. Quelques instants plus tard, il sortit du bureau.

" Colonel où allez-vous ?" demanda Riza.

Pas de réponse. Elle se leva et le suivit jusqu'aux vestiaires. Elle le découvrit habillé en civil.

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" interrogea-t-elle étonnée.

" Je n'allais pas partir en uniforme, je ne suis pas fou." répondit Roy en attrapant un manteau à capuche.

" Puis-je savoir où vous allez ?" continua Riza.

" A Ishbal."

" Quoi ?"

" Vous allez me réserver une place. Je vais préparer mes affaires."

Roy sortit, et elle fut contrainte d'obtempérer. Il partit dans l'après-midi.

" Il vous a dit pourquoi il voulait retourner là-bas ?" demanda Kain.

" Non, quoique je m'en doute un peu." réponsit Riza en reagrdant le train s'éloigner.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le colonel arriva dans la contrée d'Ishbal deux jours plus tard. Il faisait très chaud. Il rabattit sa capuche sur la tête et quitta la gare. Il laissa sa valise dans un hôtel miteux, et continua sa route. Enfin, il arriva aux abords de ... d'une montagne d'ordures. Roy écarquilla les yeux. Quelle horreur, comment pouvait-on vivre là-dedans ?

Il se remit en route. Il croisa des enfants squelettiques qui jouaient nus dans l'eau sale. Une mère décharnée allaitait un bébé par terre tandis que sa fille dormait appuyée contre elle. De temps à autre il apercevait un cadavre se faisant dévorer par les rats. Des Ishbals ramaissaient des restes de nourriture ou autre parmi les ordures qui recouvraient tout. Devant une telle misère, Roy ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Le brun arriva enfin en vue d'un fourgon. Des gens faisaient la queue à côté. Roy s'approcha, et découvrit une jeune femme qui distribuait des vivres.

" Excusez-moi, vous êtes Nadia Kokoro ?" demanda-t-il.

" C'est moi, pourquoi ?" fit-on derrière lui.

Roy se retourna pour découvrir une dame d'une quarantaine d'années à l'air las. Il ôta sa capuche.

" Si vous avez écouté ou lu les infos dernièrement, vous devez le savoir." dit-il.

Nadia eut l'air gênée, et il comprit qu'elle l'avait reconnu. Elle annonça à sa collègue qu'elle allait faire un peu de rangement dans la réserve. Roy la rattrapa :

" Attendez, je ne suis pas là pour me venger. Je suis désolé d'avoir à vous annoncer ça mais ... c'est à propos des Ishbals qui m'ont pris en otage. Deux seulement ont survécu."

Nadia s'arrêta. Puis elle lui demanda de le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans le fourgon, très spacieux à l'arrière. Roy lui raconta toute l'histoire. Nadia se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

" Depuis le temps que je les connaissais ceux-là ! Qu'est-ce qui leur a pris de faire ça !" sanglota-t-elle.

Roy s'approcha et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

" Simplement les conditions affreuses dans lesquelles ils y vivent. J'en ai pris conscience grâce à eux, et je vous jure de tout faire pour que ça change." dit-il.

" Merci. Vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup, en refusant de porter plainte contre eux vous leur avez non seulement sauvé la vie, mais vous avez rendu espoir en la justice en beaucoup d'Ishbals." dit Nadia.

" Comment pouvez-encore me faire confiance ? J'ai été nul tout au long de cette histoire." s'étonna Roy.

" Colonel, vous ne le savez pas encore, mais vous êtes un rouage politique important. Cette prise d'otage a renforcé votre image, déjà importante. Vous avez sûrement plus de pouvoir que moi." répondit Nadia.

" Si vous le dites ... auriez-vous un appareil photo ?"

" Bien sûr, mais pourquoi faire ?" s'étonna Nadia.

" Pour que je puisse commencer mon travail."

Nadia lui donna ce qu'il voulait. Roy sortit, et s'éloigna. Il entreprit de prendre des photos de l'endroit où vivaient les Ishbals, et eux avec. Tout à coup, il fut violemment poussé en avant. Roy dévala une pente d'ordures en roulant. Il se redressa, quand il fut brutalement plaqué au sol.

" Toi !" dit-il en reconnaissant son agresseur.

" Oui moi ! Qu'est-ce tu viens foutre ici ? T'essaie encore de me piquer quelque chose ? Je te laisserais pas faire cette fois !"

Roy vit briller un éclat de verre. Il arrêta le poignet de l'individu quand il voulut lui enfoncer le morceau acéré dans la gorge. Roy repoussa son agresseur. Puis comme l'autre allait repartir à l'attaque, il claqua des doigts pour dresser un mur de feu entre eux. L'alchimiste en profita pour s'enfuir.

" Je te retrouverais Roy ! Toi et moi on a un compte à régler !" entendit-il.

Roy retourna à son hôtel, pluôt terrifié. Il décida de ne plus rester une minute de plus ici. Il fut donc rapidement de retour au Q.G. Riza le regarda attentivement, pour déceler son humeur. Pareille qu'avant son départ. Roy avait donné ses photos à développer. Il alla ensuite s'aseoir à son bureau et fouilla dans un tiroir. Il en sortit son carnet d'adresses. Riza fronça les sourcils. Ca y est, Don Casanova avait reprit du poil de la bête.

" Oui c'est moi. Tu va bien ?" dit-il.

" Mon chtit Roy ! Ca alors pour une surprise ! Comment va-tu depuis le temps ?" répondit une voix féminine.

" Pas terrible. Je dois absolument te voir." annonça Roy.

" Oh. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon doudou ?"

" Je ... je l'ai vue."

" Qui ça ?"

" Elle."

Il y eut un silence. Ses subordonnés se demandaient bien à qui il téléphonait. Riza elle, pensait qu'il s'agissait bien évidemment d'une conquête qui avait la chance surprême d'être recontactée.

" Enfin mon bébé, tu sais bien que ça ne se peut pas." reprit sa correspondante.

" C'est ce que j'ai cru aussi, mais je te jure que c'était bien elle. Il faut qu'on se voie ça urge."

" J'arrive tout de suite."

" Mais attends tu ..."

Trop tard, elle avait raccroché. Roy regarda le combiné, puis le reposa en soupirant. Enfin, elle allait venir c'était déjà ça. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, on frappa à la porte.

" Entrez !" lança Roy.

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant une adolescente étrangement vêtue. Elle portait un long manteau, mais qui ne cachait que partiellement ses habits noirs. Les autres soldats la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Certains notèrent qu'elle était pieds nus, avec des chevillères qui laissaient une partie du pied avant libre ainsi que le talon.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda Roy.

" Ben tu m'as bien appelée non ?" répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers lui.

" Oui mais t'aurais pu attendre dehors !"

" C'est ça ! Pour que tu me file entre les pattes. Je te connais mon petit, tu serais arrangé pour t'esbigner avant que j'arrive." rétorqua-t-elle.

" Non ... puisque je t'ai demandé de venir." reprit Roy.

" Ah ça. Mais j'imagine que ça dû être dur de le faire hein ? Parce toi, tu as toujours un pu ... d'orgueil pour demander de l'aide, j'ai jamais compris ça. Enfin passons. Dis-moi tout."

L'adolescente s'assit sur le divan. Roy tourna la tête en direction de ses subordonnés, et leur fit signe de quitter la pièce. Ces derniers obéirent. Une fois dehors, Havoc colla aussitôt son oreille à la porte, de même que Breda.

" Dites-donc vous deux !" fit Riza.

" Ben quoi ? Vous n'avez pas envie de savoir qui est cette fille ?" répondit Breda.

" Il les prends de plus en plus jeunes on dirait." ajouta Havoc.

La jeune fille ôta son manteau et le plia à côté d'elle. Roy quitta son bureau et se dirigea vers elle. Il la serra contre lui.

" Je suis content de revoir maman." dit-il.

" Moi aussi mon fils. Tu as poussé dis donc ! A seize ans tu faisais déjà une tête de plus que moi, maintenant c'est pratiquement deux têtes ! Pis t'es devenu beau comme un dieu en plus." répondit l'adolescente en lui tirant gentiment les joues.

Dehors, les soldats eurent une expression surprise en entendant Roy appeler la visiteuse maman.

" Maman ?" répétèrent Havoc et Breda.

" Il l'appelée maman ?" releva Kain.

Jean hocha la tête. Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant la jeune fille.

" Ca ira ou vous voulez un compte-rendu dès qu'on aura fini ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Euh ... non non ..." fit Havoc embarrassé.

" Alors dans ce cas, fichez-moi le camp de là avant que je m'énerve."

Les soldats partirent. Elle referma la porte.

" C'est des curieux tes colllègues." dit-elle en revenant vers Roy.

" Ouais, mais ils sont chouettes. Au fait, comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?"

" Tu n'as peut-être pas pris la peine de prendre des nouvelles de ta mère, mais moi je n'ai jamais perdu ta trace. Je sais tout ce que tu as fait." répondit-elle.

" Brrm ! Moui bon." fit Roy penaud.

" Comme tu dis. Nous parlerons de tout ça plus tard. Raconte-moi tout."

Les subordonnés de Mustang s'étaient rassemblés dans la salle de repos, et échaffaudaient mille et une supposition sur l'identité de la jeune fille.

" Elle ne peut pas être sa mère, c'est évident. Elle a l'air d'avoir dans les seize ans." dit Kain.

" Ca au moins c'est clair. N'empêche que j'aimerais fichtrement bien savoir pourquoi il l'a appelée maman. Et qui c'est surtout." fit Havoc.

" J'ai l'impression que je l'aie déjà vue ... mais où et quand ?" se demanda Riza tout haut.

" Vous la connaissez lieutenant ?" interrogea Falman.

" De vue seulement. Ah ! J'ai son prénom sur le bout de la langue ... So ... ça commence par So ..."

" Soraya. C'est mon prénom en entier." entendit-elle.

Tous tournèrent la tête. Roy et Soraya les avaient rejoints, et ses subordonnés découvirent l'étrange allure de la jeune fille. Une simple brassière, une jupe fendue avec un short, le tout en noir, deux morceaux de cuir qui entouraient les poignets ... vraiment bizarre.

" Vous, c'est Riza Hawkeye c'est ça ?" dit-elle.

" Vous me connaissez ?" releva Riza surprise.

" Bien sûr. La dernière fois que je vous ai vue vous deviez avoir tout juste quinze ans. C'était quand j'ai présenté Roy à votre père. Toutes mes condoléances au passage, même si elles arrivent très tard." expliqua Soraya.

Elle alla se servir un café. Riza se rappelait à présent. Mais elle avait du mal à y croire.

" Mais ... c'est impossible !" s'exclama-t-elle.

" Pour quelle raison ?"

Soraya connaissait parfaitement la réponse, mais ça l'amusait.

" Parce que vous n'avez pas vieilli depuis ce jour ! "

Soraya sourit. Roy lui, se sentait mal à l'aise. Il connaissait la vraie nature de sa mère, et pourquoi elle ne vieillissait pas. Et ni lui ni sa mère ne tenaient à ce que ça s'ébruite. Aussi décida-t-il de changer de sujet en proposant une partie de cartes. Naturellement, Riza désapprouva aussitôt, et personne ne l'écouta.

Le jeu débuta donc, et chacun des joueurs se concentra. Soraya s'approcha de Roy. Sans quitter son jeu des yeux, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la fit asseoir entre ses genoux.

" Merci. Je vois que tu sais toujours déchiffrer mes pensées." dit-elle.

" Ca t'étonne ?" répondit Roy.

" Non, ça me rassure." sourit Soraya.

Les soldats échangèrent un regard rapide. De plus en plus bizarre. Visiblement ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Riza aussi s'interrogeait. Elle reconnaissait l'adolescente, et c'était bien elle qu'elle avait vue le jour où Roy était arrivé pour étudier l'alchimie.

" _M'enfin ce n'est pas possible. Elle avait déjà seize ans à l'époque, elle ne peut pas avoir encore le même âge ! _" pensait-elle.

Le soir venu, Roy et Soraya repartirent ensemble. En arrivant chez son fils adoptif, elle remarqua aussitôt l'ours en peluche qui trônait sur le canapé.

" Tu l'as encore ?" dit-elle en prenant le jouet.

" Je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à m'en séparer." répondit Roy.

" Au fait, désolée pour Maes. Tu as reçu ma petite carte à ce sujet ?" demanda Soraya en lui donnant l'ours.

" C'était toi ?"

" Evidemment. Je te l'ai dit, depuis que tu as quitté le manoir, je ne t'ai pas perdu de vue." rappela Soraya.

" J'avais un doute, mais merci ça m'a fait plaisir."

Roy la serra encore contre lui.

" Il n'y a pas de quoi mon enfant."

Roy lui sourit. Il était très content de retrouver sa mère. Soraya remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il avait tendance à redevenir un peu gamin. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas au contraire.

" Bonne nuit mon bébé, fait de beaux rêves." dit-elle en le bordant.

" Toi aussi maman."

Soraya installa l'ours en peluche près de Roy, comme quand il était petit. Elle l'embrassa ensuite sur le front et le laissa s'endormir. Soraya alla dormir dans la chambre d'amis.


	4. Humaine ou homonculus ?

**Pom pom pom ! Je mets vous-savez-quoi. Pendant que vous lisez et que vous reviewez, je vais continuer le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic. Allez, have fun ! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" _Ces idiots d'Ishbals ont échoué. Je vais devoir trouver autre chose.._"

La personne qui pensait ainsi entra dans un café, et s'assit à une table. Une conversation lui parvint de derrière :

" ... idiot de Mustang a encore tout fait foiré ! Faudrait songer à s'en occuper !" fit une voix hargneuse.

" Moins fort Envy. Pour le moment on ne peut rien faire." dit une voix féminine.

" Vous voulez vous débarrasser de Mustang ? Je peux vous aider." les interrompit leur voisin de derrière.

Envy et Lust regardèrent l'individu qui leur souriait.

" Tiens, des homonculus. Vous êtes entiers vous au moins." reprit l'autre.

" Tu sais qui nous sommes ? Etonnant." fit Lust.

" Que veux-tu dire par nous on est entiers ?" dit Envy.

" Je connais quelqu'un dont ce n'est pas le cas. Et qui est très proche de Mustang. Si vous parvenez à l'en éloigner, vous lui porterez un coup terrible."

" Tu nous intéresse." sourit Envy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roy se réveilla en maudissant l'inventeur du réveil. Il alla à la cuisine. Soraya était déjà levée, et servait le petit déjeuner.

" Jour m'man." dit-il.

" Bonjour mon doudou. Bien dormi ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Non. J'ai pas arrêté de faire des cauchemars."

Roy s'assit sur une chaise, pendant que sa mère lui passa une tasse de café et des croissants.

" Tu va me suivre au Q.G ?" demanda Roy.

" Oui. Puisqu'elle est revenue, je vais rester près de toi. Un garde du corps en quelque sorte."

" J'en ai déjà un tu sais. C'est Riza."

" Tu tiens à cette femme dis-moi ?" demanda Soraya.

" Oui, beaucoup. Je lui dois énormément, comme à toi."

" Dans ce cas, je te suggère de l'éloigner un peu."

" Mais pourquoi ?" s'étonna Roy.

" Parce qu'elle est sûrement le meilleur moyen de t'atteindre. Si elle s'aperçoit que tu y est attachée elle commencera par Riza." expliqua Soraya.

" Oh non, pas Riza. Tu as raison, il ne faut pas qu'on ait l'air proches." approuva Roy.

Soraya hocha la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous deux arrivèrent à la caserne. Roy avait bien tenté de convaincre sa mère de s'habilller plus normalement, mais elle s'y refusait. Roy entra la premier dans le bureau, et salua tout le monde. Soraya fit de même. Riza apporta des dossiers à son supérieur, qui ne leva pas la tête vers elle. Roy décréta que son équipe avait une nouvelle mission en vue.

" On y va !" dit-il.

Tous se levèrent, y compris Soraya. L'affaire concernait une prise d'otage dans une banque.

" Colonel, puis-je savoir pourquoi Soraya nous suit ?" demanda Riza.

" Parce que je l'ai décidé ainsi lieutenant." répondit Roy d'un ton neutre.

La jeune fille vint se poster auprès de son fils adoptif.

" Des preneurs d'otage hm ? Tu as un plan ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Tout va dépendre de ce que tu pourras nous dire sur eux. Tu t'en sens capable ?" répondit Roy.

" Evidemment."

Soraya s'éloigna d'eux, et fit le tour de la banque. Elle posa les mains sur le mur, et ouvrit un tour par lequel elle entra. Soraya le referma, et progressa en silence dans la banque. Elle arriva bientôt près de la salle principale, où se tenaient les otages et les voleurs. Soraya nota que la vitre ne permettait aucune visibilité. Elle en changea un bout, et regarda prudemment dedans.

Roy la vit enfin revenir, et se détendit un peu. Savoir sa mère proche d'un danger le stressait toujours.

" Alors ?" demanda-t-il.

" Ils sont cinq : deux aux fonds, deux sur les côté, et un près de la porte. Les otages sont intacts." annonça Soraya.

" Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?" demanda Havoc.

" Peut-être parce que je les ai vus." répondit-elle.

" Bon : avec ça on devrait pouvoir établir un plan." dit Roy.

Il dispersa ses hommes autour du secteur. Chacun se mit en position. Soraya, qui ne quittait pas l'entrée des yeux, vit soudain sortir le canon d'un fusil. Elle se baissa et attrapa le poignet de Roy. Elle tira et le fit tomber. Puis elle posa une main au sol, et des éclairs jaillirent pour se diriger vers la banque.

Soraya renouvella l'opération, et se releva enfin. Les militaires se demandèrent bien ce qu'elle avait pu faire, ne voyant aucun changement. Elle se rendit alors tranquillement vers la banque. Roy la rattrapa par l'épaule :

" Mais où tu va ?" demanda-t-il.

" Délivrer les otages quelle question." répondit Soraya.

Elle ouvrit la porte. Roy la suivit, et découvrit les braqueurs prit dans la pierre. Il fit sortir les otages, pendant que sa mère s'occuppait des bandits. Dehors, l'équipe et les hommes de Mutsang les virent sortir en traînant les braqueurs.

" Vous êtes alchimiste ?" demanda Kain.

" Oui." fit simplement Soraya.

Elle regarda les militaires embarquer les voleurs et écouter les versions des témoins. Soraya sentit qu'on l'observait. Elle leva la tête, et aperçut Envy sur le toit d'une maison. Malgré la distance, elle nota qu'il portait le même genre de vêtements qu'elle. Soraya ne bougea pas.

" _Un homonculus ... j'en avais pas vu depuis longtemps._" pensa-t-elle.

" Mam ... euh, tu viens Soraya ?" entendit-elle.

Le lapsus Roy n'échappa pas à ses subordonnés. Néanmoins ils ne firent aucun commentaire. Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient au Q.G, Soraya aperçut de nouveau Envy par la fenêtre.

" Je reviens." dit-elle.

" Où va-tu ?" demanda Roy.

" Continue plutôt à travailler." répliqua sa mère.

Le colonel afficha un air contrarié, puis baissa le nez dans ses dossiers. De son côté, Soraya arriva en face d'Envy. Il était accompagné par une grande femme brune et un gros homme.

" Que veux-tu ?" demanda-t-elle à l'adolescent

" Savoir ce qu'une homonculus fout chez les militaires." répondit Envy.

" Je suis pas une homonculus."

" Ah non ? Tu y ressemble pourtant." fit Lust.

" Et t'es quoi dans ce cas ?" reprit Envy.

" Je suis une demi-homonculus."

Elle les vit ouvrir de grands yeux. Demi-homonculus ? La personne qui leur avait parlé avait donc dit vrai : ce n'était pas une homonculus enntière. Ils comprenaient mieux le sens de ses paroles.

" Ben ça alors ? Et comment c'est possible ?" demanda Lust.

" Ne me dit pas que tu ignore ce qu'on appelle communément les choses de la vie ? Une grande fille comme toi. Au fait, si vous me disiez quel péché vous incarnez ?" reprit Soraya en mettant une main sur sa hanche.

Ce fut Envy qui fit les présentations. Soraya darda ses yeux marrons sur Lust.

" Lust ... mon père était un Lust. La luxure, tu comprends maintenant d'où je viens ? Il a trouvé moyen d'engrosser une de ses conquêtes." dit-elle.

" J'ignorais complètement que c'était possible." avoua Lust.

" Et pourquoi pas ? Morphologiquement, humains et homonculus sont pareils."

" Je serais curieux de savoir ce qui te différencie de nous exactement." fit Envy pensif.

" Mon côté humain je suppose." répondit Soraya.

Envy s'approcha alors, et lui tendit des pierres rouges. Il voulait savoir si elle pouvait en manger. Soraya en prit, et les mangea sans problème. Elle n'avait pas ressentit cette sensation de force depuis bien longtemps. Les trois homonculus l'invitèrent au manoir de Dante.

" Voilà donc le résultat d'un croisement entre humain et homonculus." dit-elle.

" Hé ho ! Polie ! J'aime pas trop ce mot." fit Soraya.

" Ah oui je vois ! Ton cercle d'ourobouros est incomplet, il manque l'étoile. Et il ressemble davantage à une tache de naissance." continua-t-elle en découvrant la marque dans le creux des reins de la jeune fille.

Dante lui fit face à nouveau.

" Quel âge as-tu mon enfant ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Je suis pas votre enfant. Sinon, j'ai 500 ans."

" Elle est encore plus vieille que toi Envy." fit Lust.

Les cinq autres homonculus la regardaient avec curiosité. Une demi-homonculus. Moitié humaine, moitié être artificiel. Puis Dante donna encore des pierres rouges à Soraya. Cette dernière restait méfiante. Pendant qu'elle mangeait, la vieille dame lui présenta Sloth, et Wrath qui lui tenait la main.

" Toi aussi tu fais de l'alchimie ?" releva Soraya quand elle sut ses possiblités.

" Ouais ! Grâce à se brasa et à cette jambe." fit Wrath en montrant son bras gauche.

Soraya remarqua qu'ils ne devaient pas être à lui. Sloth lui demanda si elle aussi pouvait faire utiliser l'alchimie.

" Aussi. Une possibilité qui me vient de ma mère. Bon, j'ai été ravie de vous connaître, mais je dois y aller."

" Pourquoi ne pas rester ici ?" proposa Dante.

" J'ai autre chose à faire."

" Reviens quand tu veux."

Soraya sortit du manoir, la tête pleine de réflexions. Elle avait rarement eu l'occasion d'approcher ses cousins. En tout cas, les pierres rouges lui avaient fait un bien fou. Les jours suivants, elle revint voir régulièrement les homonculus, qui lui offraient bien volontiers des pierres. Bientôt, Roy nota un changement dans l'attitude de sa mère adoptive. Soraya devenait agressive. Pas spécialement envers lui, mais envers les autres militaires.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive enfin ? T'es devenue bizarre depuis quelque temps." lui dit Roy.

" Comment ça ? Je vois pas de quoi tu parle." répondit Soraya.

" Tu es agressive maman. Envers tout le monde. Je te ne reconnais plus. Tu as un problème ? Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler." expliqua-t-il.

Soraya ne dit rien. Elle n'avait rien remarqué de nouveau chez elle. Mais si son fils lui en faisait la remarque, c'est bien qu'il devait se passer quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Sur le moment, elle ne trouva rien. En rentrant, elle alla prendre une douche. En se regardant après dans la glace, Soraya découvrit effectivement un changement. Ses yeux. La pupille était verticale.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ?" dit-elle en se penchant en avant.

Elle examina attentivement ses yeux marrons. Ils ressemblaient davantages à ceux d'un chat qu'à ceux des humains. Soraya se rhabilla, et alla trouver Roy.

" Tu avais raison je crois." dit-elle.

" A propos de quoi ?" fit Roy.

" Je suis en train de changer. Regarde mes yeux."

Roy découvrit alors les pupilles en fente de sa mère. Il lui demanda si elle en savait la cause, mais elle dit que non. Ils laissèrent cette découverte de côté pour aller dîner. Entre deux missions, Soraya continuait à fréquenter ses cousins comme elle disait.

" Ca marche on dirait." fit Lust une fois qu'elle fut partie.

" Ouais. Bientôt elle sera entièrement de notre côté." sourit Envy.

Effectivement, Soraya se comportait de plus en plus comme une homonculus. Elle ne mangeait pratiquement plus que des pierres rouges. Quant aux humains qu'elle croisait, ils servaient bien souvent d'anti-stress. Roy et Soraya se disputaient à présent, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé. Et l'humeur du colonel se ressentait sur son travail, et sur ses collègues accessoirement. Un jour, ils partirent en mission sans Soraya. Pour les homonculus, c'était l'occasion ou jamais.

" Il va pleuvoir." fit Riza.

" Ah non ! C'est vraiment pas le moment !" s'exclama Roy.

Les militaires roulaient depuis une demi-heure déjà. Enfin ils arrivèrent à leur destination. Ils devaient soi-disant inspecter un barrage. La pluie commença à tomber, n'arrageant pas l'humeur de leur supérieur. Riza ouvrit un parapluie pour le protéger de cet élément haït. Roy demanda à ses subordonnés de vérifier le bas du barrage, pendant que lui et Riza s'occupaient du haut. Les autres commencèrent à descendre. Tout à coup, un effroyable bruit déchira le silence du coin.

" Le barrage ! Il cède !" s'exclama Riza affolée.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Soraya de son côté, était restée chez Roy. Elle avait un sac de pierres rouges attaché à la taille, et picorait dedans. Tout à coup, elle passa devant une glace. Elle refit marche arrière. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit ouvrir la bouche de stupeur.

" Nom de ..."

Ses yeux étaient à présent violets. Du coup, elle comprit tout : violet commes les homonculus, qui au passage avaient aussi les pupilles verticales. Tout commençait depuis leur rencontre. Et ces pierres rouges ... elles devaient occulter son côté humain, au profit du côté homonculus.

" Voilà pourquoi je deviens agressive, ce qui fait que Roy et moi on se dispute. Mes gentils cousins ont réveillé mon côté homonculus avec les pierres, et jesuis en train de devenir comme eux." dit-elle.

Soraya allait jeter les pierres quand une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : et si tout ça n'avait fait été fait que dans le but de l'éloigner de son fils ? Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve et vite. Pour ça, les pierres allaient l'aider.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roy et Riza n'avaient pas pu regagner la rive à temps. Ils se débattaient dans l'eau tourbillonnante. Tous deux s'aggripèrent aux morceaux du barrage pour rester à la surface. Cela rappela un très mauvais souvenir à Roy : le jour où il avait perdu ses parents et son grand frère. Les cris de sa famille résonnèrent soudain à ses oreilles.

" Oh maman ! Où est-tu ? J'ai besoin de toi maman !" dit-il.

Riza. Où était-elle ? Il regarda vers la rive, et vit les silhouettes de ses subordonnés. Roy les compta. Cinq. Donc Riza était parmi eux. Un remous lui fit boire la tasse. Il crut qu'il allait se noyer. Le colonel parvint à remonter, et saisit un autre morceau de barrage. Il n'allait quand même pas mourir comme ça ! Mais il savait que seul il n'y arriverait pas. Roy sentit qu'il s'épuisait. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps. Une phrase lui revint en mémoire :

" _Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de moi. Il te suffit d'appeler et je viens._"

Il savait qui lui avait dit ça. Roy rassembla alors son énergie, inspira puis se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces :

" MAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAN !"

Roy coula à nouveau. Soudain, il distingua une lueur, et se sentit brusquement tiré. Il toussa, et vit alors le visage de Soraya qui le regardait avec inquiétude, et qui écartait des mèches de ses yeux.

" Roy ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?" demanda-t-elle.

" T'es venue ... je savais que tu viendrais." articula-t-il.

" Tu m'as appelée il me semble." sourit sa mère.

Roy lui rendit son sourire, puis se redressa et la serra contre lui. Il entendit ensuite des bruits de pas, et perçut la voix paniquée de son lieutenant. Elle allait bien au moins. Soraya aida Roy à se relever. Il se rendit compte qu'elle avait transmuté une longue jetée en pierre. Soraya s'occupa ensuite du barrage, qu'elle répara.

Tout le petit monde rentra ensuite au Q.G. Roy et Riza allèrent à l'infirmerie. Roy enfila un pyjama, se coucha et s'endormit presqu'aussitôt. Le lieutenant et Soraya le regardèrent dormir un instant.

" J'aimerais comprendre une chose." dit Riza.

" Allez-y."

" Pourquoi le colonel vous appelle-t-il maman ?"

Soraya dévisagea longuement Riza avant de lui répondre.

" Vous savez garder un secret je suppose ?"

" Bien sûr."

" Alors accrochez-vous, parce que c'est vraiment pas banal. Roy m'appelle maman parce que je suis sa mère adoptive. Je l'ai recueilli quand il avait cinq ans. Le petit bout venait de perdre ses parents dans un accident de voiture." raconta Soraya.

Riza fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Cette histoire n'avait ni queue ni tête. Soraya enchaîna en lui expliquant ce qu'était un homonculus, et comment étaient-ils créés.

" Moi je suis une demi-homonculus. Née d'un père homonculus nommé Lust, et une mère humaine. J'ai en réalité 500 ans." acheva-t-elle.

Riza était muette de stupeur. Devait-elle la croire ou non ? Soraya semblait sincère pourtant. Elle la vit se levet et dégager sa natte, lui montrant ainsi une tache de naissance. Soraya lu expliqua que c'était la marque des homonculus incomplète. Ceci fait, elle se rassit à côté de Roy, la laissant réfléchir à son histoire.


	5. Seuls contre tous

**Allez, on continue. Roy va avoir besoin de tout le soutien de sa mère, et ses collègues aussi. Qui tient donc à ce point à mes séparer ? Et pourquoi ? Persos pas à moi, j'oublie à chaque fois mais tout le monde le sait et s'en fiche.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Riza contemplait Roy endormi, Soraya à ses côtés. Ainsi, son supérieur avait été élevé par une demi-homonculus. C'était sa mère adoptive, il l'appelait maman le plus naturellement du monde. En tout cas, il semblait beaucoup y tenir. Cela paraissait réciproque. De leur côté, les militaires s'interrogeaient au sujet de la relation entre leur supérieur et Soraya.

" Vous l'avez entendu comme moi les gars : il a hurlé _maman, _et la seconde d'après un pont de pierre est apparu et une flèche brune se précipitait vers le colonel." fit Jean.

" Ouais. D'ailleurs j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un courir aussi vite. Je commence à penser qu'aucun humain ordinaire ne peut atteindre une telle vitesse." ajouta Breda.

" Et d'où sortait-elle ? Comment a-t-elle su où nous étions ?" continua Kain.

" Sans parler du fait qu'elle est arrivée _à pied. _Il nous a quand même fallu une demi-heure en voiture pour arriver au barrage." renchérit Falman.

Que d'interrogations. Qui était réellement Soraya ? Et qu'était-elle exactement ? Chacun retournait ces questions dans sa tête, sans trouver d'explications satisfaisantes.

Soraya quitta l'infirmerie et se rendit au toilettes. Là, elle entra dans un toilette, s'agenouilla devant la cuvette, et mit ensuite un doigt dans sa bouche. La seconde d'après, elle recrachait les pierres rouges. Soraya vomit ainsi durant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en peuve plus. Il restait des pierres rouges encore, elle le sentait. L'eau des toilettes était rouge. Elle tira la chasse et sortit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Riza entendit un gémissement du côté de Roy. Elle quitta son lit et se rapprocha.

" Ma ... maman ... ma-man." entendit-elle.

Le colonel s'agita dans son sommeil. Il devait être en train de faire un cauchemar. Riza décida de le réveiller. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et le secoua doucement. Roy se réveilla en sursaut avec un cri. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rappeler où il se trouvait. Soraya entra, et remarqua Riza devant un Roy tout pâle.

" Ce n'est rien, il a fait un cauchemar." dit Riza.

Soraya hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers le lit. Quand elle fut tout près, Roy remarqua ses yeux rouges.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as ? T'as les yeux tout rouges." dit-il.

" Ce n'est rien. Tu devrais te rallonger, tu as encore besoin de repos."

Elle le fit se rallonger, et s'assit à côté. Roy regarda un moment sa mère, tentant de deviner ce qu'elle avait. Mais ses yeux se refermèrent sans qu'il ait pu savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" _Ces idiots d'homonculus ont échoué. L'instinct maternel a repris le dessus, ça ne me surprends pas. Heureusement, je ne manque pas d'idée pour me débarrasser de Mustang._"

La personne qui pensait ainsi s'introduisit dans un bureau désert. Il farfouilla dans les papiers, et trouva ce qu'il voulait. L'individu attrapa un crayon et commença à signer les papiers. Puis il ressortit comme une ombre, sans que personne ne le remarque.

Le lendemain, Roy arriva au bureau en compagnie de Soraya. Havoc se planta devant lui, et lui mit un papier devant le nez.

" Ca veut dire quoi ça colonel ?" demanda-t-il.

Roy prit le papier, et le lit rapidement. Il s'agissait d'un transfert dans l'ouest, visiblement signé de sa main.

" Je vous retourne votre question, sous-lieutenant. Je n'ai jamais vu ce papier." répondit Roy.

" C'est pourtant bien votre signature là ?" continua Jean, mécontent.

" Oui, mais je ne comprends pas ..."

" Ben c'est pas bien difficile ! Vous me virez ! Aussi bêtement que ça ! "

Les autres arrivèrent, dans la même humeur qu'Havoc. Roy fut assailli de papiers démontrant tous que ses subordonnés étaient transférés aux quatre coins du pays. En bas de chaque feuille, sa signature. Roy n'y comprenait plus rien : il était sûr et certain de n'avoir jamais signé ces papiers.

" Colonel ..."

" Oui quoi encore ?"

Cette fois c'était Riza qui lui tendait une feuille de transfert. L'expression de peine et d'étonnement de la jeune femme lui fit mal au coeur.

" Ce n'est pas possible. C'est un coup monté, vous me connaissez : jamais je ne vous ferais une crasse pareille !" s'exclama-t-il.

Son équipe eut du mal à le croire. Les papiers étaient officiels, la signature semblait authentique. Le colonel réalisa qu'il perdait tout son soutien. Ses subordonnés partirent les uns après les autres dans les trois jours qui suivirent. La dernière à s'en aller fut Riza. Elle ressentait une douleur sans nom à la pensée de quitter l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Soraya vint la trouver.

" Riza, il faut que je vous dise. Je suis convaincue que Roy n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire de transferts. Quelqu'un doit avoir imité sa signature." dit-elle.

" Pourtant, pesonne de l'extérieur ne peut avoir accès au secteur où sont traités ces papiers." répondit la jeune femme.

" Vous en êtes sûre ? Aucun système n'est infaillible vous savez. En tout cas gardez espoir, je m'occupe du cas. Vous serez bien vite de retour." promit Soraya.

" Je l'espère vivement."

" Mon fils a besoin de vous, de toute son équipe. Je le sens perdu. Quelqu'un a voulu le couper de tous ses soutiens. Auriez-vous une idée ?"

" Non malheureusement." avoua Riza.

" Bon. Partez tranquille. Je prendrais soin de Roy."

Riza lui adressa un pauvre sourire, et acheva d'emballer ses affaires. Roy arriva au moment où elle sortait. Ils se regardèrent un instant.

" Voulez-vous que je vous aide à porter votre carton ?" demanda Roy.

" Euh ... c'est bon, je peux le porter seule." répondit Riza.

" Ok. Bonne chance pour ... "

Il ne parvint à dire votre nouvelle affectation. Le fait que Riza le quitte lui paraissait anormal, contre-nature. Riza hocha la tête, et sortit. Roy balaya du regard son bureau vide. Il soupira, et alla s'assoir. Soraya vint vers lui, et le prit dans ses bras. Roy passa un bras autour de sa taille.

" Ca va s'arranger, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis toujours là moi, et celui qui nous empêchera de nous voir n'est pas encore né." dit-elle.

Roy sourit, et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. Sa mère adoptive était une des rares choses capable de le rassurer complètement. Avant il avait Riza pour ça. Tant qu'il la savait derrière lui, il était tranquille. Maintenant, il était seul.

" _Non pas seul. Tant que maman est là, je suis en sécurité._" corrigea-t-il.

Effectivement, Soraya se chargea de la sécurité de son fils durant les jours qui suivirent. Et elle le faisait très efficacement. Comme elle pouvait utiliser sans l'alchimie sans cercle, et surtout sans être obligée de faire de mouvement, elle pouvait faire le travail d'une équipe à elle seule. Donc, tant que l'adolescente plusieurs fois centenaire était à ses côtés, Roy parvint à garder la tête haute.

Hélas, ça ne dura pas.

" Comment ça je ne peux pas entrer ?" demanda Soraya au garde.

" C'est le règlement, mademoiselle." répondit le soldat.

" Vous vous fichez de moi ? Jusqu'ici je rentrais sans problème, et du jour au lendemain ce n'est plus possible. Vous avez une raison valable au moins ?" continua-t-elle.

" Mes ordres me viennent d'en haut, et je n'ai pas à vous les expliquer."

Soraya jugea bon de ne pas faire usage de la force. Quand Roy apprit la nouvelle, il entra dans une grande colère. Il tenta bien de lever l'interdiction, hélas, il apprit que ça venait carrément du sommet. Et là, il ne pouvait rien faire. Roy vint trouver sa mère au-dehors, l'air ennuyé.

" Je n'ai rien pu faire." soupira-t-il.

" En tout cas, ça confirme la théorie du coup monté. On cherche à te déstabiliser." répondit Soraya.

" Et jusque-là ça fonctionne."

" Oui. Mais rassure-toi : quand je ne peux pas entrer par une porte, je passe par la fenêtre. Retourne au travail mon fils, je vais tirer tout ça au clair. Ramène-moi juste un papier comportant ta signature." reprit Soraya.

" Dis, tu crois que c'est elle ?" demanda Roy.

" Ca ne m'étonnerais pas. Procure-toi ce que je t'ai demandé."

Roy acquiesça, et alla à son bureau. Soraya pour sa part, fit le tour, et vint le rejoindre à sa fenêtre. Il lui donna un papier, et elle disparut. La demi-homonculus retourna chez eux. En entrant, elle alla d'abord recracher ces foutues pierres rouges. A cause d'elle, Soraya aurait pu perdre son fils adoptif. Quand elle en eut expulsé suffisamment, elle vint s'asseoir au salon. Soraya avait fait une copie du papier de transfert d'Havoc, et commença à comparer les signatures. A première vue, elles étaient identiques.

" _Si c'est bien elle, elle aura forcément oublié un détail. Elle n'était pas très soignée._" pensa-t-elle.

Le téléphone interrompit ses réflexions.

" Oui ?"

" Maman c'est moi." répondit Roy.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? "

" On vient de me rétrograder."

" Quoi ? Et pour quelle raison ?" s'étonna Soraya.

" Une faute que je suis sûr de ne pas avoir commise. Je pars aussi en mission, tu pourras me rejoindre ?" demanda-t-il.

" Hmm, je serais là."

Soraya raccrocha. Si ça continuait elle allait s'énerver pour de bon. Et la dernière fois que c'était arrivé, la moitié d'une ville avait disparu. Soraya se dit que finalement, elle aurait peut-être besoin d'une ou deux pierres rouges. En y réfléchissant, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal tant qu'elle n'en consommait pas trop. Depuis le temps, Soraya savait qu'elle pouvait accepter une certaine dose de ces pierres. Elle avait presque regagné le niveau acceptable, mais pour cette mission il en faudrait d'autres. La jeune fille attrapa donc deux grosses pierres qu'elle avala avec un certain dégoût. Elle sentit rapidement l'énergie incroyable se répandre dans tout son corps. Ceci fait, elle quitta la maison.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roy se demandait où était sa mère. Soraya lui avait dit qu'elle viendrait, et elle venait toujours d'habitude. Le fourgon transportant les militaires s'arrêta. Roy perçut des bruits de fusillade. Le coin était en conflit depuis deux mois déjà.

Il attrapa un fusil, et attendit les instructions de son supérieur. Ensuite, chacun se dispersa pour accomplir son oeuvre de mort. Les balles sifflèrent plus d'une fois aux oreilles de Roy. Un de ses camarades fut touché.

Roy se baissa, le temps que la semonce se calme un peu. Puis il se redressa et riposta.

" AH !" cria-t-il en se tenant l'épaule.

Touché. On l'avait touché. Soraya regarda le liquide vital couler sur l'uniforme de son fils. Ce fut assez pour qu'elle ne voit plus que cette couleur, et qu'une rage sans nom l'envahisse. Son fils était blessé, et ça allait coûter très cher au responsable. Le sol se mit à trembler. Cela eut pour effet de calmer tout le monde, des deux côtés. Soraya fit sortir une multitude de gros rochers du sol, devant les militaires de Central.

Leurs ennemis reçut ainsi une pluie de pavés qui en écrasèrent bon nombre. Des éclairs serpentèrent sur la terre, faisant apparaître des mitrailleuses à plusieurs canons. Les armes à feu crachèrent un déluge de balles. Roy sourit : sa mère était venue. Il la chercha du regard, mais ne la trouva pas. Tout à coup, il entendit un cri sur sa gauche. Il vit un homme bondir vers lui, un poignard à la main. Presque aussitôt, il fut fauché par une véritable bête fauve.

" Maman !" s'exclama Roy.

Soraya se releva d'un bond. Elle évita souplement les attaques de son adversaire, bloquant ses coups sans effort. Enfin, elle sauta sur lui, et d'un coup de pied lui brisa la nuque. Roy frissonna en entendant le craquement sinistre.

Roy aperçut des renforts arriver. Mais des renforts ennemis. Il se servit de son bras valide pour les empêcher d'atteindre sa mère. Soraya transmuta son bras droit en arme à feu, pour s'occuper du reste. Tous deux combattaient en parfaite symbiose, se protégeant mutuellement.

" Viens, on va derrière les lignes ennemies." dit Soraya quand il n'y eut plus personne autour d'eux.

" Quoi ?" s'étonna Roy.

" Fais-moi confiance. Après ça, ils seront bien obligés de rendre ton rang de colonel."

Soraya soigna l'épaule de son fils, qui fut comme neuve. Ensuite, tous deux marchèrent vers le camps d'en face. Les mitrailleuses de la jeune fille étaient à cours de balles. Roy claqua des doigts sur les côtés, tandis que Soraya qui le précédait balançait des éclairs devant.

" Mais ... c'est le colonel !" fit Havoc.

" Où ?" demanda Riza.

Tous deux avaient été également envoyé dans ce trou paumé pour calmer le conflit. Ils aperçurent Roy et Soraya se mettre dos à dos tandis que des ennemis les encerclaient. Roy frappa dans ses mains, et créa un cercle de feu autour de lui et sa mère. Il l'envoya sur l'ennemi qui se consumma. La demi-homonculus elle, fit apparaître une énorme sphère de feu qu'elle envoya vers le campement ennemi.

" Hé ben ! Ils sont remonté tous les ..." fit Jean.

" HAVOC ATTENTION !" hurla Riza.

Jean vit arriver un ennemi sabre au clair, et n'eut que le temps de se jeter sur le côté. Puis quand il se retourna, il vit son adversaire flamber comme du carton-pâte.

" Colonel." dit-il en découvrant son ancien supérieur.

" Plus maintenant. J'ai été rétrogradé." répondit Roy.

" Comment ça ?" releva Riza.

" Je dois vous laisser. Faites attention à vous."

" Et vous ne m'avez pas vue." ajouta Soraya.

Jean et Riza les regardèrent s'éloigner. Ils se dirigeaient droit vers le Q.G ennemi. Roy attaqua le premier, et fit sauter tout l'armement. Soraya transmuta une immense boule de pierre, qu'elle envoya écraser tout le monde. Elle transmuta égalemet une tornade qui acheva de tout balayer.

" Je déteste faire ça." dit Roy en contemplant les dégâts.

" Je sais.Retourne à ton campement."

" Et toi ?" interrogea Roy.

" Je rentre à la maison. Je dois encore m'occuper de cette histoire de transfert."

Roy acquiesça. Les autres militaires le regardèrent comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Hormis Jean et Riza, personne n'avait vu Soraya. Les supérieurs de Roy s'avouèrent très impressionnés. Comme sa mère l'avait prévu, il retrouva son rang de colonel. Un problème de réglé.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

De son côté, Soraya examinait encore les signatures.

" Ah ? Mais oui, c'est bien une différence. Chez Roy il fait son trait en partant du G, là ce n'est pas le cas. Pour en être sûre je dois avoir d'autres échantillons de sa signature."

La demi-homonculus sortit, et retourna au Q.G. Roy n'était pas encore rentré, mais il avait laissé sa fenêtre ouverte exprès. Soraya se glissa donc dans le bureau. Des dossiers traînaient encore ça et là. Elle en ouvrit un, et observa la signature.

" Bingo. C'est donc bien quelqu'un qui a imité la signature de mon fils."

Maintenant qu'elle en avait la preuve, elle devait attendre le retour de Roy pour lui en faire part. Ce dernier arriva deux jours plus tard. Soraya lui demanda de signer un bout de papier.

" Regarde: toi tu souligne en partant du G de Mustang. Là, non. J'ai regardé tes autres signatures : tu procède toujours de la même manière, ce n'est donc pas un oubli." dit-elle.

" Ah ouais. Ca se voit pas au premier coup d'oeil, c'est pour ça que les ordres sont passés. Je vais immédiatement voir le führer. Je veux que mes subordonnés reviennent."

Roy prit la feuille et se rendit au Q.G. Par chance, Bradley était encore là. Il entra dans son bureau, le salua, et expliqua la raison de sa visite.

" Bon, très bien : effectivement ce n'est pas votre signature. Je vais faire revenir votre équipe." fit le généralissime à la fin de son exposé.

" Merci monsieur."

Quelques jours plus tard, la team Mustang était de nouveau réunie. Tou n'étaient pas mécontent de retrouver leurs postes. Ils s'excusèrent également d'avoir douté de leur supérieur.

" Ce n'est rien. En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir tous." sourit Roy.

" Ca c'est clair !" dirent-ils en même temps.

Soraya pouvait à nouveau entrer au Q.G, et était perchée sur le bureau de son fils. Riza dévorait Roy du regard. Ils n'avaient pas été séparés bien longtemps, mais il lui avait manqué. Elle s'était fait du souci pour lui, mais apparemment sa mère avait bien géré la situation.

" Merci." mima-t-elle à Soraya.

Elle lui répondit par un clin d'oeil assorti d'un sourire. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre, exactement comme elle l'avait annoncé.


	6. Enlevée

**Fiou ! J'ai bien cru que j'arriverais pas à le mettre celui-là ! Enfin, il est là et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Ce coup-ci, Soraya va venir en aide à Riza qui en aura bien besoin. Merci pour les coms !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ce matin-là, Roy avait reçu les photos qu'il avait pris à Ishbal. Il allait les apporter au Central Time, et tout le monde comprendrait enfin pourquoi ce peuple avait recours à des attentats-suicides. Riza était touchée par l'initiative de son supérieur. Ca la rendit encore plus amoureuse de lui, si tant est que cela soit possible. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il se battrait pour tout un peuple. Cela renforça aussi le respect qu'avaient ses subordonnés pour lui.

" Le directeur était horrifié par les photos que je lui ai montré. Mais il va les publier." annonça Roy à sa mère, au bureau.

" Ah oui ? En tout cas, je suis très fière de toi." sourit Soraya.

" Merci. Mais franchement, quand on a conscience de ce genre de problème, on se doit de réagir." répondit Roy.

Riza eut un sourire attendri. Elle se leva et lui apporta le reste des dossiers.

" Là par contre, quand on voit ce genre de problème, on peut passer outre." dit Roy en les prenant.

Cette remarque fit pouffer de rire son lieutenant et Soraya. Il se mit au travail en soupirant.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" _J'ai encore échoué. Je dois avoir sous-estimé les liens qui les unissent. Voyons si je peux frapper ailleurs, et que ça fasse tout aussi mal._"

Un plan germait dans sa tête. Oui, il savait où frapper. Ca allait lui faire mal, très mal. Maintenant, il suffisait de bien tout calculer. Cette fois, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

L'équipe de Roy eut une nouvelle mission. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une ville, dont la mine était réputée pour être hantée. Les habitants les accueillirent avec soulagement et empressement. Après s'être installé dans un hôtel, les militaires se rendirent à la mine.

" Bon, voyons un peu ce qui cache là-dedans." fit Roy.

Il entra le premier accompagné de sa mère. Riza suivait juste derrière, venaient ensuite Havoc et Breda, Fuery et Falman fermaient la marche. Ils parcoururent un long couloir sombre. Soudain, Soraya arrêta son fils.

" Je sens quelque chose." dit-elle.

Elle prit la lampe des mains de Roy, et prit la tête. Riza sortit son arme, de même que ses collègues. Le groupe arriva dnas une vaste salle. Soraya sentait de plus en plus un problème. Le groupe s'avança néanmoins.

" C'est quoi d'après toi ?" demanda Roy.

" Quelque chose d'énorme. Oh mais ... regarde ça." répondit Soraya en s'approchant d'un mur.

Un éclat rouge brilla. Soraya y porta la main, et en retira une pierre rouge.

" La chose qui est ici a dû s'en nourrir. Préparer-vous à affronter une énorme bébête." annonça-t-elle.

Soraya se tourna aussitôt vers un mur. Il y eut comme une explosion, et un énorme animal surgit dans la salle. Soraya pirouetta pour éviter une pierre. Roy serra Riza contre lui. Puis tous dirigèrent leur lampe pour voir ce que c'était. Un rat. Mais qui devait bien faire dans les cinq mètres de haut. Il avait des incisives anormalement longues, et une queue dont il semblait se servir comme d'un fouet. Il la fit claquer plusieurs fois tout en lorgnant les petits humains devant lui.

" Bon, quelqu'un a de la mort-aux-rats ? " demanda Roy.

Le rat en question poussa un cri strident, et se précipita vers les humains. Il se tourna et leur flanqua un coup de queue. Falman et Breda firent un beau vol plané. Roy claqua des doigts. Le rat rugit, et lui flanqua un coup de queue.

Soraya le rattrapa. Tous deux glissèrent debout sur dix bons mètres. Riza fit feu sur l'animal. Ce dernier lança un coup de patte. Elle se baissa pour éviter les griffes acérées.

" Mets ton équipe à l'abri et laisse-moi faire." dit Soraya.

" Sûrement pas ! " protesta Roy.

" Tu fais ce que te dit ta mère ! Compris ? Je vais combattre avec les mêmes armes que lui."

Soraya sortit deux pierres rouges. Elle soupira, et se décida à les avaler. Roy ordonna un repli. Tous se retrouvèrent dans le couloir. Soraya colmata l'entrée, empêchant ainsi le rat de les suivre. Puis elle envoya une série de pics sur la bête. Le rat se baissa et s'applatit sur le sol. Il fit claquer sa queue et frappa la jeune fille. Cette dernière prit appui sur une des parois et retomba sur le sol.

Le rat se rua vers elle pour l'avaler. Soraya bloqua l'impressionnante mâchoire. L'animal tentait de la coincer contre le mur. Mais la jeune fille transmuta un pic de pierre qui transperça la gorge du rat. Il eut un cri de surprise.

Soraya relâcha les dents, et s'éloigna. Vu la quantité de pierres rouges qu'il avait dû avaler, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il soit bien mort. Effectivement, le rat remua. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il réagisse, et fit jaillir d'autres pics qui le transpercèrent encore. Elle décida d'aller chercher Roy.

" Il faut que tu le brûle de l'intérieur, pour faire fondre toutes ses pierres, autrement comme tu peux le voir il reste en vie." expliqua-t-elle.

Le rat se débattait, et les pics qui le clouaient au sol n'allaient pas tarder à céder. Roy se précipita vers la tête. Dès que le rat ouvrit la bouche, il envoya une gerbe de feu. Le rat se consumma de l'intérieur, mais par précaution, Roy brûla aussi l'extérieur. Il n'en resta que des cendres fumantes.

" Ca y est d'après toi m'man ?" demanda-t-il.

" J'espère." répondit Soraya.

Ils attendirent un bon quart d'heure, au bout duquel le rat resta sous forme de cendres. Ils avaient réussi. Soraya rouvrit la galerie.

" Où est Hawkeye ?" demanda Roy.

Tout le monde se regarda. Pas de lieutenant. Ils l'appelèrent, mais elle ne répondit pas.

" Le rat ne l'a quand même pas ..." fit Kain.

" Non, il n'en a pas eu le temps." répondit Soraya.

Tous se mirent à chercher dans la mine. Comme ils n'étaient pas allé bien loin, il n'y avait pas d'autre couloirs. Ils finirent par ressortir, mais toujours pas de trace de la jeune femme.

" Bon sang mais où est-elle passée ? Riza ! Riza où êtes-vous ?" appela Roy.

" Lieutenant Hawkeye !" continua Havoc.

Chacun l'appela, en vain. Riza s'était comme volatilisée.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" Mmmh ... où suis-je ?"

Riza ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Elle avait affreusement mal à la nuque. Et où était-elle ? Riza remarqua soudain qu'elle était attachée à une chaise. Une chose était sûre, elle n'était plus dans la mine. Son ouïe affûtée perçut de légers bruits de pas derrière elle. Riza tourna la tête, mais ne vit rien. Elle était entourée d'obscurité. Tout à coup, elle sentit une piqûre dans le coup. Que lui injectait-on ? La pauvre n'eut pas le loisir de pouvoir y réfléchir davantage, et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Elle entendit ensuite une voix lui poser des questions. Riza releva la tête. Elle avait l'impression que tout tanguait autour d'elle. La voix qui lui parvenait était étrangement grave. Riza distingua des mots : tuer, tu dois le tuer.

" Je dois ... le ... tuer." répéta-t-elle.

"Redis-le !"

" Je dois ... tuer ... Mustang."

Les militaires regagnèrent leur hôtel. Riza avait disparu. Ils avaient cherché pendant une heure et demi sans aucun résultat. Maintenant, le soleil était trop chaud. De drôles de bruits parvinrent aux oreilles de Roy. Il alla voir de quoi il s'agissait. Ca venait des toilettes juste à côté. On entendait des _cling-clang, _et une voix humaine. La chasse d'eau fut tirée, et la porte s'ouvrit.

" Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu as tu es malade ?" demanda Roy d'un ton inquiet.

" Hein ? Non pas du tout." répondit Soraya.

" Mais je t'ai entendue vomir ! Viens on va aller voir un docteur."

Soraya arrêta son fils d'un geste de la main.

" Ce n'est pas utile. Viens, je vais t'expliquer ce qui se passe."

Soraya fit entrer Roy dans sa chambre, et il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit.

" Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas malade. Je me suis simplement débarrassée de mes pierres rouges." dit-elle.

" Tu peux en manger ?" s'étonna Roy.

" Oui, je suis à moitié homonculus je te rappelle. C'est ça qui me rendait agressive. Ce côté-là prenait le dessus, d'où mes yeux en fentes et violets à un moment donné." expliqua Soraya.

" Mais plus maintenant. Ils sont normaux là." remarqua le brun.

" Oui, depuis que je les recrache. Je peux en manger jusqu'à une certaine dose. Ca me renforce quand j'en prends."

Roy hocha la tête, rassuré sur l'état de santé de sa mère. Soraya remarqua son air sombre tout à coup.

" Tu pense à ta subordonnée c'est ça ?" devina-t-elle.

" Hon-hon. Je me fait du souci pour elle. Riza a toujours été là pour moi. J'ai énormément besoin d'elle. Je ne serais pas là où j'en suis je ne l'avais pas eue à mes côtés." révéla Roy.

" Je vois. Nous retournerons à la mine après le déjeuner. On a dû passer à côté de quelque chose."

Donc après leur repas, tous retournèrent la mine, malgré la chaleur écrasante. Ils inspectèrent tout de nouveau.

" Roy ? Viens voir." appela Soraya.

L'alchimiste de flamme la rejoignit. L'adolescente lui montra un passage étroit, qu'ils n'avaient pas vu jusqu'alors.

" Quelque chose a été trâiné ici." remarqua Roy en examinant le sol.

" Ou quelqu'un." fit Havoc.

" Evidemment, avec le rat pour détourner notre attention on n'y a pas fait gaffe." ajouta Kain.

" Il devait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre ici." dit Falman.

" En tout cas, faut être mince pour pouvoir passer." reprit Soraya.

" Le lieutenant est plutôt svelte. Elle a pu passer sans problème." dit Breda.

" Je vais voir où ça mène." décida Soraya.

" Sois prudente." dit Roy.

" Mais oui."

Soraya transmuta une longue corde qu'elle attacha autour de sa taille. Ensuite, elle s'engouffra dans le passage. Elle marcha un long moment, avant de se retrouver dehors derrière la mine. Soraya suivit du regard les traces sur le sol.

" Une charrette ... le coup a été prévu dirait-on." fit-elle en examinant de fines bandes sur le sol.

La demi-homonculus fit demi-tour, et alla chercher les autres. Elle conduisit tout le monde au-dehors, derrière la mine.

" C'est la première fois qu'on vient ici. Et les gens semblaient plutôt content de nous voir. Alors qui aurait intérêt à l'enlever ?" fit Havoc.

" Aucune idée. Mais si on veut le savoir, nous allons devoir suivre ces traces." répondit Roy.

Il se mit aussitôt en marche. Les traces menaient loin derrière la mine. L'équipe arriva dans un bâtiment désaffecté. Les fenêtres brisées jetaient quelque éclats de lumière, mais pas assez pour y voir complètement. Une chaise trônant au beau milieu attira leur attention.

" Colonel." fit Fuery en se relevant.

Il tenait à la main un cheveu blond. Sûrement un de ceux de Riza. Soraya elle, arriva devant une poubelle. Dedans, une seringue.

" Oh oh." fit-elle.

" Qu'as-tu trouvé ?" demanda Roy en le rejoignant.

" Rien de bon j'en ai peur." répondit sa mère en lui montrant sa découverte.

" Une seringue ?" dit-il en la prenant.

" Oui. Qui sait ce qu'on a pu lui injecter. Mon instinct me dit qu'on va devoir se tenir doublement sur nos gardes."

Ne pouvant en savoir plus pour le moment, les militaires et la demi-homonculus sortirent de l'entrepôt. Sans savoir qu'on épiait leur mouvement. Ou plutôt que le canon d'une arme les suivait. Un éclat brilla, attirant l'attention de Soraya. Aussitôt elle se jeta sur son fils et le fit chuter, à l'instant même où un coup de feu claqua. Les militaires dégainèrent aussitôt, cherchant d'où venait l'attaque.

" Merci m'man." murmura Roy.

" De rien. Mais je crois qu'on a retrouvé Riza. Ou plutôt, qu'elle nous a retrouvé." dit Soraya en l'aidant à se relever.

" Tu veux ... dire que c'est elle qui m'a tiré dessus ?" s'étonna Roy.

" J'en ai bien peur."

Ils décidèrent de rentrer. La nuit venue, tous regagnèrent leur chambre. Roy avait du mal à croire que Riza lui ait tiré dessus. Non pas que ce soit la première fois, mais ça avait été fait avec l'intention de le blesser, et sûrement de le tuer.

Il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Tard dans la nuit, une ombre grimpa jusqu'à la fenêtre. La fenêtre coulissante fut facile à ouvrir. L'mbre s'approcha du lit de Roy, qui dormait paisiblement. Le canon d'une arme se profila.

" Riza ..."

L'autre hésita. Ce nom lui semblait familier.

" Reviens ... ma Riza reviens ... où est-tu ?"

Roy parlait dans son sommeil, et ses mots déconcentrèrent son visiteur nocturne. Qui était Riza ? Des images défilèrent devant ses yeux. Cette Riza ... il la connaissait ...

" Mmmmh ... reviens Riza, reviens ... besoin de toi ... ne pars pas." continua Roy en se retournant.

L'autre tremblait à présent. Non, il ne pouvait pas tirer. Ce n'était pas possible. Il baissa son arme, et s'en alla. Le lendemain, les militaires fouillèrent la ville. Soraya les aidait, mais depuis les toits des maison, pour la plus grande surprise des habitants. La jeune fille suivait son fils à distance et en hauteur. Si un agresseur se pointait, elle le verrait et lui sauterait dessus.

Soudain, elle aperçut un silhouette familière, à quelques mètre de Roy. Rapide comme l'éclair et agile comme un chat, Soraya sauta d'un toit à un autre avant d'atterrir purement et simplement sur la tête du suspect. Elle fit un saut périlleux et retomba sur ses pieds. Soraya regarda ensuite de qui il s'agissait. Riza.

" ROY ! VIENS VITE !" cria-t-elle.

Il ne fut pas long à arriver. Il écarta des cheveux du visage de sa subordonnée, puis la prit dans ses bras. Soraya alla chercher le reste de l'équipe, et tout le monde se retrouva à l'hôtel. Havoc partit chercher un médecin. Roy allongea Riza dans le lit de sa chambre (_ Ndla : celle de Riza je précise_ ). Il resta assis à côté d'elle. Au moins il l'avait retrouvée.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Riza ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage de celui qu'on avait conditionnée à tuer. Réagissant donc par pur réflexe, Riza se jeta sur lui et mit ses mains autour de son cou pour l'étrangler.

" Aaarrrh ! Riza ... ça suffit, c'est moi !" fit Roy en tentant d'éloigner ses mains.

Mais c'est qu'elle avait de la force en plus ! La jeune femme conservait un visage impassible. Tout à coup, elle fut saisie par les épaules et brutalement rejetée en arrière. Soraya se plaça entre elle et son fils. Riza se releva, et tenta de rejoindre Roy. L'adolescente lui fit une prise, et Riza chuta. D'un bond le lieutenant se releva. Elle délaissa sa cible le temps de s'occuper de Soraya.

" Maman ne lui fais pas de mal !" demanda Roy en se redressant.

" Je n'en ait pas l'intention." répondit Soraya.

Riza s'avança et lança un coup de pied. Son advsersaire bloqua son pieds et la fit tourner. Le lieutenant perdit ainsi l'équilibre. La demi-homonculus n'eut plus qu'à l'immobiliser. Comme elle avait plus de force que la jeune femme ce ne fut pas dur. Le docteur et Havoc les découvrirent dans cette position. Roy se releva, et expliqua ce qui se passait. Il tendit aussi la seringue que sa mère avait trouvée. Le médecin la prit, enleva le tube et en renifla l'intérieur.

" Je connais cette drogue, son odeur est très caractéristique. Je file préparer l'antidote." dit-il.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent un grand _clac ! _Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Soraya qui prenait Riza dans ses bras.

" Soraya ! Je t'avais dit d'y aller doucement ! " s'exclama Roy.

" Désolée, mais il valait mieux que je l'endorme."

Une des joues du lieutenant rougissait à vue d'oeil. La demi-homonculus la déposa sur le lit. Une heure plus tard, le médecin fut de retour avec le remède. Riza s'était bien sûr réveillée, mais Soraya avait préféré l'attacher, le lieutenant voulant toujours tuer son supérieur. Le docteur administra le remède à la jeune femme. Riza sombra dans un demi-sommeil avant de reprendre ses esprits.

" Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Et pourquoi suis-je attachée ?" interrogea-t-elle.

" Pour une bonne raison." répondit Soraya en s'approchant.

Tout en défaisant ses liens, elle lui expliqua toute l'histoire. Riza fut horrifiée de savoir qu'elle avait failli tuer Roy.

" Ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous n'étiez pas vous-même." fit Roy doucement.

" Mais quand même ! C'est affreux !"

" Allons, ce n'est pas arrivé. Je suis content de vous revoir, Riza." reprit le colonel d'une voix tendre.

Son regard tout aussi doux la fit rosir. L'affaire de la mine hantée résolue, l'équipe rentra au Q.G.

" Encore une fois, t'as assuré maman." soupira Roy, en posant sa veste.

" Merci. J'espère que Riza ne s'en veut pas trop." répondit Soraya.

" Ouais. Mais ça l'aurait démolie de m'avoir tué elle-même. D'un côté je savais que tu gérerais le truc. Mon héroïne c'est ma maman !" sourit Ry en attrapant une mèche brune.

Soraya lui rendit son sourire amusée.


	7. Le Sound Alchemist

**Tain de disquette à la con ! Pardon pour ce langage peu châtié, mais ma disquette a bugué et j'ai dû refaire ce chapitre. J'espère que ça ne se reproduira pas avec les autres, sinon à moi la peur. Bon sinon, dites-moi si ca vous plaît, paske qu'y en a d'autres encore.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Prison de Central.

Il est l'heure du repas. Les gardiens distribuaient les repas aux prisonniers, directement dans leur cellule. L'un d'eux s'avançait vers le quartier de haute sécurité, là où sont parqués les criminels les plus dangereux. Le gardien pressa le pas, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder dans le coin. Il s'arrêta devant une cellule. Le prisonnier qui était dedans avait les mains entravées, et des cercles de transmutations tatoués sur les paumes des mains.

" Le repas !" lança le gardien.

Il ouvrit rapidement une fente, et fit glisser le plateau repas dedans. Le prisonnier mit alors ses mains contre la porte. Celle-ci trembla violemment, pour ensuite se fissurer et tomber en morceaux. Le gardien dehors sursauta. Le détenu fit ensuite sauter son entrave. Le gardien sortit sa matraque pour mater l'évadé. Mais le prisonnier l'arrêta d'une main, et la cassa net. De l'autre main il explosa la tête du malheureux.

Sur son chemin, il vit arriver six gardiens. L'homme posa une main sur sa gorge. Il ouvrit la bouche, et un cri perçant retentit dans le couloir. Les gardiens s'arrêtèrent net, et se bouchèrent les oreilles. Le détenu tendit son autre main, et la visibilité fut comme brouillée par des ondes. Les gardiens furent contraints de s'allonger, proches du malaises. Les ondes furent renforcées, finissant par les faire hurler avant de les tuer purement et simplement.

Le détenu poursuivit sa route. Les ondes qu'il produisait tenaient en respect ceux qui se mettait en travers de son chemin. Il fut bientôt devant les grilles du pénitencier. Le grillage se tordit sous l'impulsion du prisonnier, pour ensuite se casser. Le détenu sortit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Q.G de Central.

" On a une évasion sur les bras. Un alchimiste particulièrement dangereux est en cavale." annonça Roy.

" Ah ouais ? On connaît son nom ?" demanda Havoc.

" Oui c'est le ... le Sound Alchemist ?"

Soraya et Roy tiquèrent. Non quand même pas !

" La police nous a envoyé son dossier, colonel." fit Riza en déposant ledit dossier sur le bureau de son supérieur.

Elle nota avec étonnement son air incrédule. Roy prit le rapport et l'ouvrit. Soraya se pencha par-dessus son épaule. Tous ouvrirent de grands yeux, et blêmirent.

" Mon dieu ..." souffla Soraya.

" Pas lui non ..." fit Roy d'une voix que seule sa mère put entendre.

" Le Sound Alchemist vous avez dit ? Je le connais celui-là. Il nous a donné du fil à retordre à une époque." reprit Jean.

" Comment ça ?" demanda Roy.

" C'était avant que je sois affecté à votre équipe colonel. Ce type utilise une alchimie qui consiste essentiellement en la projection d'ondes sonores plutôt puissantes. On a eu un mal fou à le capturer." raconta le lieutenant.

Roy referma le dossier contrarié. Riza lui demanda s'il allait bien.

" Ca ira." soupira-t-il.

Il garda le silence un moment. Ses subordonnés se demandaient bien ce qu'il lui arrivait.

" Bon, Havoc et Falman, vous allez voir au dernier endroit qu'il a visité. C'est une bijouterie dont je vais vous donner l'adresse. Breda et Fuery, vous vous rendez au pénitencier savoir ce qui s'est passé exactement. Ri ... lieutenant Hawkeye, vous me rendrez compte de la situation quand tout le monde sera revenu." ordonna Roy.

Riza fut un peu surprise de voir qu'il l'éloignait de lui. Les militaires obtempérèrent, et chacun partit où il devait. Roy et Soraya sortirent également. Ils s'isolèrent dans un bureau vide.

" Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens d'apprendre !" s'exclama Soraya.

" Et moi donc ! J'ignorais complètement qu'il était en prison." ajouta Roy.

" Moi je le savais. Cependant je pensais qu'il s'était calmé lors de ma dernière visite. Nous en avions longuement parlé." expliqua-t-elle.

" Faut croire que ce n'est pas le cas. Misère ! Il a fallut que ça tombe sur nous. En même temps ce n'est pas plus mal." soupira Roy.

" Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?" interrogea Soraya.

" L'arrêter, je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Le fait que cette affaire me soit revenue va me permettre d'éviter le pire. Du moins je l'espère."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Haymans et Kain arrivèrent au pénitencier. Ils remarquèrent le trou dans le grillage, que des ouvriers étaient en train de réparer. Le sol était légèrement fissuré, mais surtout teinté de sang à divers endroits.

" Eh ben ! Il y est allé franco le type." fit Breda.

Le directeur les reçut dans son bureau avec soulagement, et les fit asseoir.

" Racontez-nous ce que vous savez de cette évasion." demanda Kain.

" C'était horrible. Le Sound Alchemist a tué sept de mes hommes, et ceux qui ont croisé sa route ensuite sont maintenant sourds à jamais. Comme les quelques alchimistes qui sont ici, on le surveillait de près. Mais le fait qu'il se conduise bien nous a sans doute incités à baisser notre garde. Et il en a profité." raconta le directeur.

" Recevait-il de la visite ?" demanda Haymans.

" Non pas vraiment. Une fois, y'a bien une fille, une adolescente un peu étrange qui est venue le voir. Ils avaient l'air plutôt proches."

" Vous pourriez nous la décrire ?" demanda Kain.

" Bien sûr. Assez grande, les cheveux très longs, noirs je crois. Elle portait un long manteau sombre, mais ce sont surtout ses habits qui m'ont frappé. D'habitude, je ne viens pas du côté des parloirs. Une fois n'est pas coutume ... Je m'en souviens très bien, je n'avais jamais vu personne habillé de la sorte. Elle avait une brassière qui couvrait juste la poitrine, tout le ventre était à l'air libre. Elle avait aussi une jupe noire, assez courte. Puis surtout elle était pieds nus avec des espèces de chevillères."

Kain et Haymans échangèrent un regard. Ca correspondait à Soraya. Se pourrait-il qu'elle connaisse ce criminel ? Les deux soldats remercièrent le directeur pour sa coopération, et prirent congé.

" Vous pensez que la ... euh Soraya connaisse le Sound Alchemist ?" demanda Kain.

" Il faut croire. Cette fille est pleine de mystère." répondit Breda.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

De leur côté, Jean et Vato recueillaient la déposition du bijoutier. Sa boutique était dans un sale état. Tout ce qui était en verre avait volé en éclats. Jean n'en fut pas surpris. Le Sound Alchemist avait un casier judiciaire long comme le bras : vols de bijoux, braquages, vols de voiture ... les deux soldats ressortirent de la boutique, perplexes. Tout à coup, plusieurs vitrines de magasins explosèrent. La carosserie des voitures se cabossa.

" Merde ! Il arrive !" s'exclama Jean.

" Qui ça ? Le Sound Alchemist ?" demanda Falman inquiet.

Un homme fut bientôt devant eux. Les cheveux courts roux, portant un débardeur blanc et une combinaison verte nouée à la taille, il projetait des ondes sonores un peu partout. Le Sound Alchemist remarqua les militaires.

" Je te connais toi ! T'es un de ceux qui m'ont foutu en taule !" lança-t-il à Havoc.

" Exact ! Les pattes en l'air Sound Alchemist." répondit Jean en le mettant en joue.

" Avec plaisir !" sourit le criminel.

Erreur. Sitôt qu'il eut les mains en l'air, il leur balança une attaque qui les fit voltiger. Soudain, un mur de feu apparut devant lui.

" Nii-san !" entendit-il.

L'évadé se tourna sur sa gauche, pour découvrir deux silhouettes familières.

" Roy, maman. Ca faisait longtemps." dit-il.

" Max, bon sang mais à quoi tu joue ? Je croyais pourtant que tu t'étais calmé !" s'exclama Soraya.

" Oh je t'en prie ! Recommence pas avec ta morale !" s'exclama Max.

Riza arriva à ce moment-là, suivie de Fuery et Breda. Tous trois dégainèrent dans un même mouvement. Max leur fit faire une pirouette avant de se sauver. Roy s'élança illico, pendant que sa mère aidait les soldats. Max avait une bonne avance, mais le colonel finit par lui couper la route. Les deux hommes se défièrent un moment du regard. Puis Max attaqua le premier. Roy n'était pas à son aise dans le corps à corps, et il ne voulait pas utiliser son alchimie contre son grand frère. Si bien que ce dernier n'eut pas de mal à l'envoyer au tapis. Il allait encore le frapper, quand il eut soudain la vision de Roy petit, son ours en peluche dans les bras.

" 'tain Roy, t'es vraiment chiant." dit-il.

Il le lâcha et se sauva en courant. Roy roula pour se mettre à quatre pattes, et le regarda partir. Soraya arriva, suivie d'une Riza inquiète.

" Mon colonel ! Vous allez bien ?"

" Pas vraiment non." répondit Roy en se relevant, aidé par les deux femmes.

L'équipe se reconstitua, et rentra au Q.G. Roy ne cessait de penser à la réaction de son frère adoptif. Il n'avait pas pu le frapper à un moment donné. Pourquoi ? S'était-il souvenu qu'autrefois ils s'entendaient bien ? Le colonel tourna cette hypothèse dans tous les sens, pour finir par avoir un début de migraine. Le soir venu, il alla flâner dans le parc de Central. Au détour d'un sentier, il fallit percuter son frère.

" Nii-san." dit-il.

" M'appelle pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler un grand frère modèle." fit Max en détournant les yeux.

" Ah bon ? Je t'apprécie beaucoup pourtant." répliqua Roy.

Max le regarda surpris. Roy lui sourit, et son frère finit par sourire à son tour. Tous deux se mirent alors à marcher, échangeant des souvenirs et se racontant leurs vies.

" Alors comme ça, t'es devenu colonel. J'ai entendu parler de toi : le fameux Flame Alchemist. C'est maman qui doit contente de ta réussite, t'as mieux tourné que moi et ta soeur." fit Max.

" Pourtant tu étais alchimiste d'état toi aussin et un bon. Qu'est-ce qui a cloché pour que tu bascule du mauvais côté ?" demanda Roy.

" Que veux-tu, j'en ai eu ma claque de leurs sales méthodes. Puis j'avais l'impression de gâcher mon potentiel, de ne pas avancer. Alors, j'ai voulu agir librement." répondit Max d'un ton neutre.

" Tu avais d'autres moyens que le crime pour ça."

" Bon commençons pas ! Au fait, tu vis toujours chez maman ?" demanda Max.

" Non. Mais je lui ai demandé de venir suite à gros souci."

" Du genre ?"

" Je l'ai vue. Elle."

" Tu rigole ? Tu sais bien que ça se peut pas !" s'exclama son grand frère.

" Et pourtant, je l'ai vue d'assez près pour ne pas me tromper."

" Ben, tu m'étonne que t'ai voulu que maman soit là ! J'aurais sûrement réagi pareil à ta place."

Roy acquiesça en silence. Au bout d'un long moment, ils se séparèrent tout à fait normalement, comme de vieux amis. Quand Roy rentra, sa mère était déjà couchée, lui tournant le dos. Elle ne dormait pas cependant. Son fils entra dans la chambre, remonta la couverture et sortit. Soraya soupira, et ferma les yeux.

Roy continua à voir son frère tous les soirs, dans le parc. Ils se donnaient rendez-vous là, d'un accord tacite.

" Tu me croiras si je te dis que j'ai toujours mon ours en peluche ?" fit Roy.

" Nan, c'est pas vrai ?" sourit Max, un verre de coca à la main.

" Si si. Je ne suis jamais arrivé à m'en débarrasser. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Une fois, j'avais réussi à le mettre à la poubelle. Mais quand le camion l'a embarquée, j'ai paniqué et je suis allé le chercher à la déchetterie." raconta Roy.

Max éclata de rire :

" Eh ben dis donc ! Sit tu veux, je peux t'en débarrasser moi. Ce sera vite fait, un coup de ciseau par-ci par là ..."

" JAMAIS DE LA VIE ! Touche pas à mon ours !" s'exclama Roy.

Max rigola encore plus fort, et faillit s'étrangler avec sa boisson :

" J'ai vraiment l'impression de retrouver le Roy de mon enfance. Tu devenais enragé dès qu'on touchait à ta peluche. Seule maman pouvait le faire sans danger."

" Hmph !"

Max ricana encore un moment. Puis tous deux s'assirent, ou plutôt se laissèrent tomber sur un banc. Max renversa sa tête en arrière.

" Ah ! Souvenirs souvenirs ! N'empêche, c'était la belle époque." soupira-t-il.

" Moui, c'est vrai."

" Tiens, tu te rappelle quand on regardait les étoiles avec maman ? " demanda Max..

" Ouais. Voyons si tu t'y connais encore. C'est quoi ça ?" demanda Roy en montrant le ciel.

" Bé une étoile !"

" Oui mais laquelle ?"

" Chais pas moi, on est pas intimes ! Nan je rigole, c'est la Grande Ourse, ça c'est facile. A ton tour, là-bas c'est quoi-t'est-ce ?" répondit Max.

" Euh ... le Lion il me semble. Et là-bas ?"

" Vénus."

Ils nommèrent ainsi les étoiles pendant un long moment, jusqu'à que le sommeil menace de les faire dormir là. Soraya se demandait bien où allait son fils tous les soirs. Un matin, elle lui posa la question fatidique :

" Tu compte faire quoi pour ton frère ?"

Roy se sentit pâlir. Il n'avait aucune envie de l'arrêter. Pourtant, il savait bien que c'était la seule chose à faire. Roy soupira. Puisqu'il le fallait ... il espéra que Max comprendrait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Et que tout se passerait bien. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si son grand frère résistait. Le colonel lança donc une nouvelle fois son équipe sur les traces du Sound Alchemist. Il fut signalé dans un motel pas loin. Roy s'y rendit, l'angoisse lui compressant la poitrine. S'il s'écoutait il hurlerait à son grand frère de se sauver. Max les vit arriver, et devança son petit frère.

" Vite il s'enfuit !" cira Riza en dégainant.

Sans réfléchir, Roy posa sa main sur son arme et la baissa, faisant ainsi dévier le tir. Riza le regarda les sourcils froncés. Les coups de feu de ses surbordonnés claquèrent. Max riposta par une onde sonore qui fit exploser les armes. Puis il se décida à courir après le fugitif. Il le trouva dans une rue, et l'appela.

Soudain, un coup de feu partit ... et Max s'écroula.

" NON !" hurla Roy.

Soraya arriva pour découvrir son autre fils allongé par terre, Roy à ses côtés.

" Max ! Oh c'est pas vrai ! Accroche-toi je vais te soigner !" dit-elle en s'agenouillant.

" Pas ... cette fois ... maman." articula Max.

C'est là qu'ils découvrirent que la blessure était mortelle.

" Nii-san, me fais pas ça je t'en supplie, pas après qu'on se soit enfin retrouvés !" implora Roy.

" Pardon ... maman ... j'aurais voulu ... que tu sois ... fière de moi ..." reprit Max.

" Mais je l'ai été. Quand tu es devenu alchimiste d'état, j'étais très contente." fit Soraya doucement.

Max sourit, et ferma les yeux. Roy le secoua, mais il ne rouvrit pas les paupières.

" Nii-san ! NII-SAN ! NIII-SAAAAN !" hurla-t-il.

Soraya mit une main devant sa bouche et éclata en sanglots. Au cours de ses cinq siècles d'existence elle avait vu pas mal de ses proches décéder, mais pratiquement jamais comme ça. Roy finit par pleurer lui aussi. Il avait bien tenté de refouler ses larmes, mais elles furent les plus fortes et jaillirent en cascade.

" Nii-san ? C'était son grand frère ?" murmura Riza pas loin.

Alors le Sound Alchemist avait été un des enfants de Soraya. Elle s'approcha, et posa les mains autour des épaules de son supérieur. Roy relâcha son grand frère doucement,et s'essuya les yeux. Il se leva ensuite, et emmena sa mère un peu plus loin, pendant que l'on évacuait le corps de Max.


	8. Homonculus Vs demihomonculus

**Maaaaaah ! Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire vous plaît. Pourvu que ce soit la même chose pour la prochaine. Je suis en train de faire le sixième chapitre au passage. Allez, amusez bieng et n'oubliez un certain bouton bleu.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" Dites, vous nous avez dit que nous n'étions pas très fûté pour éloigner deux personnes, mais vous n'êtes pas meilleur sur ce coup-là." dit Pride à la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

" J'avais remarqué merci, grinça son interlocuteur. Cependant je ne manque pas d'idée. J'en ai justement une que je voudrais vous soumettre."

" Je vous écoute."

Pride sourit en entendant le plan. Effectivement, son visiteur était imaginatif. Ca pouvait marcher. Il s'assura qu'il s'occuperait de tout. Son vis-à-vis sourit à son tour, et prit congé.

Lorsque Roy entra dans le bureau, Riza leva la tête pour voir comment il allait. Toujours mal, et sa mère aussi. Leur tristesse lui fendit le coeur. Mais la perte de Max était encore toute récente, il était donc normal qu'ils ressentent encore de la peine. Le lieutenant se leva pour apporter son travail à son supérieur, qui l'accepta sans broncher. Signe évident qu'il n'allait pas bien.

" Vous tenez le coup colonel ?" demanda doucement Riza.

" Hm."

Soraya avait ouvert la fenêtre, et contemplait le ciel bleu sans vraiment le voir. Elle se rappela le jour où elle avait recueilli Max. Il avait alors six ans, et sa maison était en feu. Soraya revenait d'une soirée entre amis, quand elle avait vu le domicile brûler. Elle avait dit à son amie du moment d'appeler les pompiers, pendant qu'elle se précipitait parmi les flammes. Elle en était sorti cinq minutes plus tard, avec Max dans les bras. Il avait été le seul survivant. La jeune fille avait alors décidé de le garder, malgré l'avis contraire des gens présents.

Soraya se revoyait le soigner, puis plus tard le sourire de Max, elle avait l'impression de le tenir encore contre elle ... et elle entendit le coup de feu claquer. La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait mourir quelqu'un. Depuis le temps qu'elle était sur terre, Soraya avait vu mourir ses amis et ses protégés. Mais c'était de mort naturelle, très rarement d'autre chose. Elle tourna la tête vers Roy. Il ne restait plus que lui désormais. Et il était hors de question qu'il finisse comme son grand frère. Lui il allait vivre, et longtemps.

La demi-homonculus ferma la fenêtre, et décida d'aller faire un tour. Elle alla dans divers magasins et acheta deux trois bricoles. Elle ne retourna à la caserne que vers midi. Roy vint la trouver.

" Tu es là ! Je me demandais où tu étais passée." dit-il.

" Je suis juste allée me promener." répondit Soraya en lui souriant gentiment.

Ils allèrent tous deux au réfectoire, et s'installèrent avec le reste de l'équipe. Soraya avait laissé ses sacs au vestiaire. Ils déjeunèrent dans le calme, ou plutôt dans le silence pour la mère et le fils. Roy sentit une main sur son avant-bras. Il baissa les yeux, pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait de celle de Riza. Il esquissa un sourire, et lui serra la main. La jeune femme lui caressait la main avec le pouce.

Roy la garda dans la sienne jusqu'à tant que tout le monde aie fini son café. Puis tout le monde retourna au bureau pour manger de la paperasse.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, on frappa à la porte du bureau. Des soldats armés entrèrent, le généralissime à leur tête.

" Qu'est-ce que ..." fit Roy plus que surpris par ce débarquement.

" Nous venons arrêter cette jeune fille, Mustang." annonça Bradley en désignant Soraya.

" Pardon ?" fit-elle.

'" Puis-je savoir pour quel motif ?" demanda Roy.

" Pour espionnage. Nous avons retrouvé des plans top secrets dans ses affaires."

Tout le monde ouvrit des yeux ronds, et regarda la demi-homonculus. Cette dernière eut l'air de se dire que le chef désarmé .. euh des armées pardon, avait prit un pet au casque. Les soldats s'avancèrent vers elle. Roy se plaça devant sa mère l'air menaçant.

" Ne la touchez pas." dit-il entre ses dents, les doigts prêts à claquer.

" Dois-je comprendre que vous la couvrez colonel ? Seriez-vous son complice ?" fit Bradley.

" Soraya est innocente." répliqua Roy.

" Vraiment ? C'est pourtant dans un des sacs lui appartenant que nous avons retrouvé les plans."

Les soldats firent un pas de plus, Roy leva la main, prêt à en découdre. Il sentit une main qui tirait sur son bras, l'obligeant à le baisser. Sa mère l'avait rejoint, et lui intimait ainsi de ne rien faire. Roy la regarda sans comprendre. Soraya s'avança vers les soldats, qui la menottèrent. Son fils voulu la rejoindre, mais Riza le retint.

" Lâchez-moi lieutenant !" gronda-t-il.

" Ne te mêle pas de ça Roy !" intervint Soraya.

Son fils cessa de se débattre. Il la regarda partir la peur au ventre. Il connaissait le châtiment infligé aux espions : la peine capitale, ni plus ni moins. Roy ne comprenait qu'une chose : sa mère était en grand danger. Il essaya encore une fois de se libérer de l'emprise de Riza. Cette dernière avait du mal à résister. Havoc vint lui prêter main-forte.

" Calmez-vous colonel !" dit-il.

" Laissez-moi je vous dis ! Elle a besoin de moi !"

Riza finit par lâcher, et il fallut que Breda s'en mêle pour l'empêcher de se ruer au-dehors.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Soraya était conduite dans la prison de la caserne. L'endroit paraissait franchement insalubre, mais elle n'en avait cure. Les militaires la poussèrent sans ménagement dans une cellule crasseuse. Soraya se retrouva face à Pride.

" Vous aurez rapidement un procès, rassurez-vous." dit-il.

" Mais qui a dit que j'étais inquiète ?" répliqua-t-elle.

Pride la regarda sans rien dire. Soraya sentit instinctivement qu'il fallait se méfier de ce type. Il n'était pas net. Bradley tourna les talons et sortit. La demi-homonculus soupira, et alla s'asseoir sur la planche métallique qui lui servirait de lit. Vers la fin de la journée, elle reçut la visite de Roy.

" Maman !"

" Hé mon grand !"

Elle le serra contre lui à travers les barreaux. Riza était là elle aussi.

" Pourquoi les as-tu laissés t'emmener ? Tu aurais pu t'en débarrasser facilement" lui reprocha Roy.

" L'usage de la force était la dernière chose à faire mon fils. Une résistance de ma part leur aurait montré que j'étais coupable. Et il y aurait pu y avoir des blessés dans l'histoire." répondit Soraya.

" Mais tu sais quel sort on réserve aux espions ? La peine de mort !"

" Hm, je m'en doutais un peu."

" Maman ..."

Elle reporta ses yeux marrons sur lui. Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet.

" Est-ce que ... malgré que tu soit ce que tu es, est-ce qu'on peut te tuer ?" demanda-t-il.

" Mon côté homonculus m'empêche de vieillir. Mais ma part humaine elle, est sûrement mortelle. Donc je pense que si on essayait, on pourrait effectivement me tuer." répondit Soraya.

Le sang de Roy fit trois tours dans le mauvais sens. Non, tout mais pas sa mère à laquelle il tenait tant. Il avait déjà perdu son grand frère, il n'allait pas en plus la perdre aussi. Ca se pouvait pas, ça se faisait pas. Le colonel appuya sa tête contre les barreaux. Soraya posa la sienne tout à côté, et mit une main sur sa joue.

" Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne m'auront pas si facilement. Maintenant, je voudrais te poser une question : que sais-tu au juste de ton supérieur ?" dit-elle à mi-voix.

" Bradley ? Ben ... pas grand-chose, pourquoi ?" répondit Roy.

" Je le sens pas ce type. Je crois qu'il cache quelque chose. J'ai toujours eu un sixième sens pour deviner ça."

" Mais pourquoi te ferait-il arrêter ? Tu ne représente aucune menace pour lui, il ne te connaissait même pas jusqu'à tout à l'heure !"

" Oui mais j'ai un doute."

Roy la regarda un moment sans rien dire. Puis il parcourut des yeux l'endroit où l'on retenait sa mère. Lugubre, sale, malodorant. Roy en eut la nausée. Il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser croupir là-dedans.

" Je sais à quoi tu pense. Et il n'en est pas question." dit-elle.

" Mais enfin tu ne peux pas rester ici !" protesta-t-il.

" On m'offre gentiment le gîte, ce serait d'une grande impolitesse de me plaindre."

Son fils la regarda les yeux en billes. Son calme et sa désinvolture le surprenait. Il passa un bras à travers la grille, et serra un peu plus sa mère qui lui rendit son étreinte.

" Allez file, c'est résevé aux VIP ici." dit-elle en le relâchant.

" Je ne bouge pas d'ici." répondit Roy d'un ton ferme.

" Ah oui et tu va dormir où ? Par terre ?"

" La cellule d'à côté est ouverte, et y'a un lit."

Ce fut au tour de Soraya de le regarder avec les yeux en bille. Il plaisantait, mais elle était sûre qu'il était capable de dormir là ce soir.

" Allons, ne fait pas attendre ta subordonnée. Elle, elle n'a sûrement pas envie de passer la nuit ici." dit-elle.

Roy se sépara de sa mère à contre-coeur, et repartit avec Riza. Laissée seule, Soraya repensa à l'étrange sensation qu'elle avait ressentie à proximité de Bradley. Où avait-elle déjà connu ça ?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roy rentra chez lui le coeur et le moral dans les talons. Qui avait bien pu oser faire accuser sa mère d'espionnage ? Qui que ce soit, il allait comprendre sa douleur quand Roy le trouverait. Le colonel passa une nuit affreuse. Il rêva qu'on exécutait sa mère devant lui, et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour la sauver.

Le lendemain, ses yeux cernés accusèrent son manque de sommeil. La première chose qu'il fit en arrivant à la caserne, fut d'aller voir sa mère. Il y resta un long moment. Ne le voyant pas arriver, Riza décida de partir à sa recherche. Elle avait une idée de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver. Effectivement, la jeune femme le découvrit assis devant la cellule de Soraya.

" Je me doutais bien que vous seriez là colonel." dit-elle.

Roy la regarda, mais ne bougea pas. Riza s'avança, et salua Soraya au passage et lui demanda comment elle allait.

" Bof, je suis pas trop mal." répondit l'adolescente, qui se trouvait à côté de Roy.

" Nous allons bientôt vous sortir de là. Notre équipe mène une enquête pour savoir qui a mis ces plans dans vos affaires." annonça Riza en s'agenouillant.

" Merci. Maintenant, pourriez-vous dire à cette tête de mule qui me sert de fils d'aller bosser ? "

Riza sourit et regarda son supérieur qui faisait la moue.

" Allez venez colonel. Nous avons du pain sur la planche."

Roy soupira, et se leva pour suivre sa subordonnée. Elle avait raison, ils devaient retrouver qui était le responsable de l'enfermement de sa mère Et nan di diou il ne l'emporterait pas au paradis. Mais Roy craignait de ne pas avoir assez de temps. La justice était plutôt rapide en matière d'espionnage. Notre équipe de bleus commença donc par interroger tout ceux qui se seraient trouvé à proximité des vestiaires, lieu où on avait retrouvé les fameux plans.

Hélas il n'y avait pratiquement personne à ce moment-là. Cette phrase avait le don d'exaspérer le colonel. Il y avait forcément EU quelqu'un ! Il frappa du poing sur son bureau, et ordonna à ses subordonnés de poursuivre l'enquête. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, Riza s'approcha de son supérieur qui se passait les mains sur le visage.

" Ne vous en faites pas colonel, nous allons trouver qui c'est." dit-elle.

Roy soupira, les mains autour du nez. Riza le connaissait suffisamment pour deviner qu'il était mort d'inquiétude. Elle hésita, et posa une main sur son épaule.

Roy se leva, et se rendit dans la prison du Q.G. Il avait besoin de la voir. Riza le suivit à distance, et le regarda s'agenouiller devant la cellule de sa mère, et celle-ci venir le serrer dans ses bras. Riza aperçut quelque chose briller sur la joue de son supérieur. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Une larme. Riza appuya sa tête sur la paroi de pierres. Soraya passa une main dans les cheveux noirs de jais. Ca faisait déjà trois jours qu'elle était là. Le procès n'allait pas tarder à avoir lieu. Elle connaissait déjà le verdict. Si seulement elle pouvait se rappeler d'où lui venait cette sale impression quand elle voyait Bradley. Soraya était sûre que ce serait la clé.

Tiens, elle mangerait bien une pierre rouge. Ici la nourriture n'était pas très équilibrée. Décidément, son côté homonculus avait la part belle depuis qu'elle avait rencontré ses cousins. Soraya arrêta de caresser la tête de Roy. Ce dernier la regarda pour en savoir la cause. Sa mère avait la bouche entrouverte, et les yeux écarquillés.

" Maman ?" appela-t-il.

" Putain de bordel de merde de chiotte à la con."

Cette réponse intrigua son fils. Soraya n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de jurer. Roy ne se rappelait pas l'avoir entendu prononcer un juron une fois. Il fronça les sourcils.

" Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt !" reprit-elle.

" Quoi quoi ?" demanda Roy.

Il vit sa mère plisser les yeux, une flamme dangereuse dans les prunelles.

" Retourne au travail mon fils. Et ne reviens pas ce soir." dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

" Mais ..."

" Fais ce que je te dis."

Le ton était sans appel. Roy se leva, et s'en alla. Riza faisait mine de l'attendre à l'entrée de la prison. Roy était plongé dans ses réflexions. Qu'avait donc bien pu trouver sa mère ? Soraya était restée assise dans sa cellule. Une heure passa sans qu'elle ne fasse un seul mouvement. Puis des éclairs grimpèrent sur les barreaux de la fenêtre, qui se tordirent et s'écartèrent. Soraya se leva et passa entre. Les barreaux reprirent un aspect normal. La demi-homonculus atterrit souplement sur ses pieds. Elle avait fait une belle chute quand même. Mais ça ne l'avait pas affectée.

Soraya se mit ensuite à courir à une vitesse inconcevable pour un humain ordinaire, et franchit d'un bond la haute grille. Puis toujours aussi vite elle arriva au domicile de Roy. Elle transmuta une ouverture. Dedans elle trouva sa bourse pierres rouges. Soraya en retira une bonne poignée qu'elle avala d'un coup.

Elle sentit son corps se muscler davantage, et ses yeux prirent une teinte violette. Une grande colère l'envahit. Soraya avala encore quelques pierres. Elle referma son trou, et se mit à courir à vitesse grand V dans Central. Elle savait où aller. Le manoir de Dante. Soraya s'arrêta et se cacha dans un fourré. La porte s'ouvrit, et Envy sortit. Telle une ombre, la demi-homonculus le suivit. Quand il fut suffisamment loin, elle passa à l'action.

Envy fut violemment percuté, et roula sur quelques bons mètres. Soraya se jeta sur lui et le serra à la gorge.

" Tiens ! Quelle surprise ! Le croisement." dit Envy.

Il remarqua ses yeux en fente. Mine de rien, Soraya était effrayante quand elle était en colère. Envy fut soudain parcourut par une violente décharge.

" C'est toi qui a glissé les plans dans mes affaires hein !" cracha-t-elle.

Et elle avait les dents acérées aussi. Envy sourit.

" Ben t'es plus intelligente que t'en a l'air."

Il la frappa et l'envoya loin de lui. Soraya attrapa un réverbère, opéra un tour et retomba sur ses pieds. Envy rappliquait pour contre-attaquer. Mais son adversaire avait avalé pas mal de pierres rouges, et pratiquait en plus l'alchimie. Ce qui fit une GROSSE différence. Soraya mordit sauvagement Envy, et lui arracha un bon morceau de peau. Elle le frappa tant qu'il eut le visage en sang.

" Comment ... t'as su au juste ?" articula-t-il.

" A cause de cette drôle d'impression que j'ai eu en vous voyant toi et les autres. Je l'ai ressentie au contact de Bradley. Il est des vôtres pas vrai ?" répondit Soraya.

" T'as fait connaissance avec Pride alors." répondit Envy.

" C'est toi le vrai coupable. Je te jure que tu va me le payer."

Envy hurla sous la torture alchimique. Soraya lui brisa les bras et les jambes. Elle fit ainsi en sorte qu'il n'aie plus aucune pierre rouge dans le corps. La demi-homonculus le regarda fondre avec indifférence. Il lui restait encore un compte à régler. Elle repartit en vitesse.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bradley sortit du Q.G tranquillement. Tout à coup, sa tête cogna violemment le mur.

" Bien le bonsoir généralissime. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Pride." dit Soraya.

" La demi-homonculus ..." dit-il.

Une puissante décharge le parcourut.

" Qui t'as demandé de me faire accuser d'espionnage ? QUI ?" rugit Soraya.

Elle lui serrait la gorge à l'en étrangler. La jeune fille le fit sortir un sabre. Elle sauta et pirouetta pour éviter les coups de lame rapides. Soraya se servit de sa vitesse pour avoir le dessus, en plus de l'alchimie. Bradley fut bientôt dans le même état qu'Envy quelques minutes auparavant.

" Ecoute-moi bien le borgne : tu te débrouille comme tu veux, mais tu m'enlève cette accusation c'est compris ?" dit-elle en l'immobilisant au sol.

" Et si je refuse ?"

" Je te fais la peau comme à ton petit copain la tronche de palmier. Et gare à toi si porte la main sur mes proches. Parce que là, tu va vraiment souffrir."

Soraya le releva, lui attacha les mains et le mit sur son épaule. Ensuite, elle grimpa jusqu'au bureau du généralissime, et le força à écrire sa relaxe. Ceci fait, elle le laissa repartir. Les blessures de l'homonculus avaient cicatrisées. Tout deux se jetèrent un regard noir. Pride fut le premier à détourner la tête. Soraya quitta le bureau et regagna sa cellule. Là, elle vomit les pierres qu'elle avait ingurgitées. Le jour suivant, elle fut relâchée, au grand soulagement de son fils.

" On a trouvé le coupable. Il paie son crime en ce moment-même." annonça-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

Soraya entendit les coups de fusil. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux.

" Pardon." murmura-t-elle.

Roy la regarda interdit. Pourquoi pleurait-elle et de quoi s'excusait-elle ?

" Tu es sûre que ça va ?" demanda-t-il.

" Si on veut."

Elle commença à sortir de la prison. Roy et Riza échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension, puis la suivirent.


	9. Le passé nous rattrape toujours

**Tin tsouin ! L'avant -dernier chapitre ! La prochaine est bien avancée, j'ai presque fini le 6ème chapitre. Pourvu que ça vous plaise ... allez, lisez-bien et reviewez bien.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En entrant au bureau ce matin-là, Riza trouva son supérieur les pieds sur le bureau. Elle s'apprêta à le sermonner, quand elle remarqua son air triste. Soraya arriva à ce moment-là.

" T'en fais une tête mon doudou ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?" répondit Roy.

" Le 15 avril. Pourq ... oh."

" Oui on est le 15 avril. Et c'est jamais une bonne journée."

Riza fronça les sourcils. Son supérieur avait toujours détesté le 15 avril, et elle n'avait jamais su pour quelle raison. C'aurait été le 13 encore. Mais non. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle se rappela qu'il avait toujours une tête de six pieds de longs les 15 avril. La jeune femme s'assit à son bureau. Soraya elle, savait de quoi il retournait avec cette date. Riza hésita à demander, craignant d'amplifier la peine du colonel.

Elle remarqua qu'il avait posé sa veste, et que les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient ouverts. Hmmm ... attirant. Très attirant. En plus sa peine apparente lui donnait envire d'aller le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Riza envia Soraya de pouvoir passer ses bras autour du cou de Roy. Elle lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille qui lui fit esquisser un sourire. Roy posa ses pieds par terre. Le reste de l'équipe arriva, la tirant de ses pensées.

Le lieutenant se leva, pour apporter les traditionnels dossiers. Roy en attrapa un avec sa motivation habituelle, et l'ouvrit. Une nouvelle mission, comme c'est original. Roy rassembla son équipe sans enthousiasme, et tous se rendirent sur les lieux où on leur demandait d'être. Une rivière. Qui sembla horriblement familière à Roy. Une voiture était tombée dedans, et une équipe était en train de la repêcher.

" Les plongeurs en ont trouvé une autre pas loin." annonça le capitaine de police qui coordonnait les opérations.

" On ne nous a pourtant signalé d'un seul accident." releva Roy.

" Je sais bien, mais on ne peut pas la laisser au fond de la rivière."

Le capitaine les conduisit un peu plus loin. Effectivement, des gens étaient en train de tirer une autre épave de l'eau. Lentement, elle regagna la rive. Roy fronça les sourcils. Cette voiture ... il l'avait déjà vue. La plaque d'immatriculation fut visible.

" Oh mon dieu !" souffla-t-il.

Roy avait brusquement blanchi. Un flot d'images douloureuses fit surface. Il entendit des cris, ses cris, il revoyait la descente, puis l'entrée dans l'eau. La voiture était entièrement sortie à présent. Dedans, on distinguait des formes humaines.

" Y'a des gens là-dedans ! " fit quelqu'un.

" Oh non ! OH NON !" fit Roy en reculant.

" Colonel qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Havoc.

Roy semblait terrifié. Personne ne comprenait ce qui lui arrivait. Roy avait les yeux fixés sur l'épave de la voiture. Quelqu'un ouvrit une portière, et un corps tomba. Roy sentit le monde tanguer autour de lui, puis il sombra dans l'inconscience. Quand il ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait à l'arrière du camion qui avait transporté les militaires. Riza et Soraya étaient là.

" Mon colonel ! Vous allez bien ?" demanda Riza d'une voix inquiète.

Roy s'assit. Il revoyait le policier ouvrir la portière avant de la voiture, et ce corps tomber. Le colonel en frissonna. Sa vue se brouilla.

" Cette voiture ..." articula-t-il.

Il essuya une larme.

" C'est celle de mes parents."

Roy se prit la tête entre ses mains. Riza mit une main devant sa bouche. Il venait de voir le corps d'un de ses parents tomber comme un pantin sur le sol. Quelle horreur. Des sanglots silencieux secouèrent Roy. Soraya se rappela que petit, il avait cauchemardé de cet accident pendant une semaine et demie. Là, il était bon pour un autre tour. Elle le serra contre lui. Riza entendit les autres arriver, et sortit pour détourner leur attention.

" Oui il va mieux, mais euh ... il a subi un gros choc et il a besoin d'être seul." dit-elle.

" Ca on avait remarqué pour le choc. Vous avez pu savoir de quoi il s'agissait ?" demanda Breda.

" Oui. Par respect pour lui je préfère ne rien dire. Il le fera quand il sera prêt."

Roy sortit du camion dix minutes plus tard, les yeux rougis par les pleurs. Il évita de regarder en direction de la voiture de ses parents. Soraya lui tendit un mouchoir humide qu'il passa sur ses yeux. Quelques insatns plus tard, ils étaient de retour au Q.G.

" Vous voulez sûrement savoir ce qui m'est arrivé là-bas." lança-t-il.

" Si vous vous sentez prêt à nous le dire colonel." répondit Kain.

" Oui, je vous assez confiance pour ça." soupira-t-il.

Roy ferma les yeux un court instant.

" Cette voiture, c'était celle de mes parents. Nous avons eu un accident quand j'avais cinq ans."

Ils haussèrent les sourcils de surprise.

" Nous allions passer des vacances au bord de la mer, chez mes grand-parents maternels quand c'est arrivé. Il pleuvait beaucoup ce jour-là, d'ailleurs c'était un 15 avril. Nous roulions près d'un ravin, celui qui est un peu avant, quand une voiture est arrivée à fond la caisse plein phares." raconta-t-il.

Roy revit la voiture faire une embardée, et dévaler le ravin. Son père qui hurlait que les freins ne marchaient pas.

" Je suis le seul à m'en être sorti. J'ai marché longtemps, et je suis arrivé dans une petite ville où une femme m'a recueilli. Le ... corps qui est tombé doit être celui de ma mère, si j'en juge par sa place dans l'épave."

Roy ferma les yeux à ce pénible souvenir, et sentit à nouveau les larmes lui piquer les paupières. Il n'avait jamais pleuré ce malheur, étant trop petit à l'époque pour en saisir toute la portée. Il s'était aussi efforcé de ne plus y penser, et Soraya l'avait beaucoup aidé dans ce sens, même inconsciemment. Malheureusement, le passé nous rattrape toujours.

" _Voilà pourquoi il déteste la pluie et cette date. Parce que ça lui rappelle le jour où sa vie a basculé._" pensa Riza.

Elle mourait d'envie d'aller le serrer contre elle, et de lui dire des mots rassurants. S'ils avaient été seuls, elle aurait sûrement osé. Un silence oppressant réganit dnas la pièce. Que pouvait-on dire ou faire après de telles révélations ? Pas étonnant qu'il se soit évanoui à la vue du corps de sa mère.

" _Si c'est vraiment sa mère, pourquoi appelle-t-il Soraya maman ? Ce ne serait quand même pas elle qui l' a recueilli. Elle serait bien plus âgée sinon._" pensa Jean en regardant l'adolescente, appuyée contre la fenêtre à côté de Roy.

Plus ça allait, moins il arrivait à savoir qui était réellement cette fille. La seule chose dont Jean était sûr, c'est que Roy y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

" _J'y pense, elle est peut-être de sa famille. Ca expliquerait son attachement pour elle : Soraya est tout ce qui lui reste._" se dit-il.

Havoc pensa avoir trouvé là le fin mot de l'histoire, malgré qu'il y ait encore quelques zones d'ombre. La plus évidente concernant la tenue de Soraya. Elle n'était pas franchement couverte, et ne semblait pas ressentir les changements de température. E si elle était de la famille du colonel, qu'était-elle exactement ? Sa petite soeur ? Une cousine ? Le second-lieutenant pencha pour la première réponse, plus probable. Bon, ils ne ressemblaient pas du tout mais ça ne voulait rien dire.

Quelque temps plus tard, on apporta le rapport de l'examen des voitures. Roy commença par celle de ses parents. Il s'était rappelé que son père n'avait pas pu actionner les freins, pour quelle raison ? Le colonel parcourut donc des yeux les feuilles jaunes. Il jura entre ses dents.

" Qu'est-ce t'as trouvé ?" demanda Soraya.

" Une partie de la vérité. Il est dit ici que le câble des freins a été sectionné. Autrement dit on a saboté la voiture de mes parents pour qu'on aie cet accident."

" Quoi ?" fit Riza.

" C'est écrit noir sur blanc lieutenant. Enfin noir sur jaune. La question maintenant est de savoir qui et pourquoi. Voilà ce qu'on va faire : Falman, Havoc, Breda et Fuery vous chargez de l'enquête officielle, c'est-à-dire l'autre véhicule. Hawkeye, Soraya et moi on s'occupe de celle-là." répondit Roy.

Les militaires acquiescèrent. Le brun reporta ses yeux couleur nuit sur le rapport. Il y était fait mention de diverses affaires retrouvées dans le coffre. Il décida d'aller les voir. Le trio se rendit donc au garage où la voiture avait été examinée.

" Ah colonel Mustang ! Vous tombez bien, je voulais vous dire : la morgue est passée récupérer les corps, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait des affaires qui étaient dans le coffre ?" demanda le garagiste.

" Je vais les récupérer, merci."

" Très bien. C'est par là."

Il désigna un coin où tous les objets étaient entassés. Roy sentit un pincement en coeur à la vue des valises et autres sacs. Il s'en approcha, posa une genou à terre et attrapa une petite valise moisie. Il l'ouvrit, et en extraya un t-shirt d'enfant.

" C'était à moi ça." dit-il le regard nostalgique.

" Ah oui ? Je suis sûre que vous deviez être un très mignon petit garçon." fit Riza en s'accroupissant à côté de lui.

" Oh vous croyez pas si bien dire ! Il savait déjà très bien se servir de son charme." ajouta Soraya.

Roy sourit, et posa le t-shirt à côté. Il regarda chacun des habits, se rappelant plus ou moins à quelle occasion il les avait portés. Quand il eut fini son examen, il referma la valise, et attrapa un sac de plage. Les serviettes, les maillots, tout était encore dedans. Même des magazines, aux pages bien évidemment blanchies par l'eau.

" Tiens mon râteau pour jouer dans le sable !" fit Roy en attrapant un manche en bois pourvu d'une rangée de dents.

" La première fois que je l'ai eu, j'ai posé le pied dessus et j'ai reçu le manche où il fallait pas." reprit-il en secouant le petit outil.

Riza et Soraya échangèrent un sourire. Roy avait à présent un seau entre les mains, et en sortait ... un poisson.

" C'était pour faire style de ne pas revenir bredouille de la pêche ?" demanda Soraya.

" Hin hin ! " ironisa Roy.

Il frappa la jambe de sa mère avec le poisson, puis le remit dans le seau.

" Dites-moi : que faisait vos parents ?" interrogea Riza.

" Ma mère était commerçante, elle travaillait dans une boutique de vêtements. Mon père lui était militaire. Il s'appelait Ronan Mustang."

" Ronan Mustang ... ça me dit quelque chose." réfléchit Riza.

" Il était général pour autant que je me souvienne." ajouta Roy.

" C'est pour ça que tu as voulu t'engager dans l'armée ?" questionna Soraya.

" Ouaich ouaich !"

Sa mère leva les yeux au ciel en entendant cette réponse incongrue. ( _Ndla : j'imagine bien Roy en train de dire ouaich ouaich ! XDDD ! _) Après cet examen, le colonel décida de passer à la morgue, pour donner l'identité des corps trouvés.

En revanche, il préféra éviter de les voir. Il ne le supporterait pas. Au moins maintenant ils auraient une sépulture.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

De retour dans la caserne, Riza alla farfouiller dans les archives. Enfin, elle demanda plutôt à Sciezka si le nom de Ronan Mustang lui disait quelque chose.

" Oui, il était général ici si je ne me trompe pas." répondit la jeune fille.

" En effet. Quoi d'autre ?" fit Riza.

" Il a brusquement diparu sans laisser de traces, avec toute sa famille. Mais ... il a le même nom que le colonel !" réalisa Sciezka.

" C'est son père." révéla le lieutenant.

" Oh ! En tout cas j'ai lu qu'il enquêtait sur une affaire interne avant ça. Je crois qu'il s'agissait d'un traître. Malheureusement avec la bibliothèque qui a brûlé, il n'en reste plus rien."

" Et heureusement avec votre fabuleuse mémoire, vous allez pouvoir me reconstituer son enquête." sourit Riza.

" Oui, si vous voulez."

" Excellent ! Il me faut ça le plus tôt possible."

" A vos ordres lieutenant !" répondit Sciezka en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

Puis quand la jeune femme fut partie, elle ajouta :

" Je ferais n'importe quoi pour le beau Mustang ! Kyaaaaa !"

Des petits coeurs volaient littéralement autour d'elle tandis qu'elle affichait un air béat. Sciezka se mit en devoir de donner satisfaction au lieutenant. Cette dernière alla informer le fameux supérieur de sa décoverte. Roy sourit, puis se pencha légèrement et l'embrassa sur la joue.

" Merci de votre aide Riza." dit-il à mi-voix.

" Pas ... pas de quoi ... mon colonel." répondit Riza en rougissant.

Deux heures plus tard, Sciezka apporta fièrement son travail au colonel.

" Voilà ! Tout ce que votre père avait noté est là-dedans !" clama-t-elle en lui tendant un dossier.

" Ah merci Sciezka ! Vous pouvez disposer."

Roy assorti son remerciement d'un sourire royesque, qui fit flotter la jeune fille sur un nuage. Riza remarqua son air idiot, et plissa les yeux. Allons bon ! Elle aussi en pinçait pour Mustang ! Manquait plus que ça. Mais comment résister à ce visage d'ange, à ce charisme, et cette gentillesse ! Comment ne pas se laisser hyptoniser par ce regard de braise, ce sourire envoûtant ! Impossible ne pas avoir envie de se retrouver dans ses bras apparemment rassurants et confortables, de vouloir passer la main dans sa crinière brune, de l'embrasser à en perdre le souffle.

" _Houlà Riza ! Arrête ton délire et remets-toi au boulot ! _" se dit le lieutenant.

( Mwa aussi faut que j'arrête. Quelqu'un connaîtrait-il ou plutôt elle l'adresse d'un centre de désintoxicaRoy par hasard ? )

Riza plongea du pif sur ses dossiers avec un soupir. De son côté, Roy était absolument inconscient d'être le fantasme de son lieutenant. Il était bien trop occupé à détailler l'enquête de son père. L'affaire avait été menée de main de maître. Cependant, son père n'avait pas pu découvrir l'identité du traître.

" _Papa, toi tu ne l'a peut-être pas vu parce que tu n'osais pas y croire, mais moi je vois très bien de qui il s'agit. Qui d'autre que Jim Callaghan pouvait avoir accès à ces informations ? Il bossait aux communications et les voyait passer tous les jours. Et tu ne voulais pas y croire parce que c'était ton meilleur ami._" pensa Roy à la fin de sa lecture.

Son "oncle Jim" comme on l'appelait dans la famille. Quelqu'un que ses parents avaient reçut avec plaisir, avec chaleur. Il avait passé les réveillons avec eux, était présent aux anniversaires des garçons. C'était lui le traître. Roy demanda à son lieutenant de lui trouver l'adresse de cette infâme ordure, sans en préciser la raison. Riza s'exécuta, et revint une heure plus tard. Callaghan était à la retraite dans Central même. Roy bouillonait. Il prit l'adresse et sortit d'un pas martial.

Soraya fit signe à Riza de la suivre.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roy arriva à l'adresse indiquée, et défonça la porte à coup de pied. Callaghan arriva en s'appuyant sur une canne.

" Mais qu'est-ce ... bon dieu !" fit-il en voyant l'imposante silhouette de Roy.

" Bonjour, tonton Jim. Tu te souviens de moi ? Roy Mustang, le fils cadet de ton meilleur ami." dit-il d'un ton glacial.

" Roy ... c'est fou ce que tu ressemble à ton père. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène mon garçon ? " demanda Jim.

" CA !" explosa Roy en montrant l'enquête de son père.

Jim baissa les yeux vers les notes. A peine en eut-il lu quelques lignes qu'il sut de quoi il s'agissait.

" Alors comme ça tu t'en est sorti. Tant mieux pour toi mon petit." dit-il d'un ton neutre.

" Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? On te considérait comme un membre de notre famille, j'ai joué avec toi, je ... je t'adorais et toi tu n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de trahir mon père. C'est aussi toi qui as provoqué l'accident pas vrai ?" demanda Roy.

" Oui c'est moi. Ca fait si longtemps maintenant ... si tu pouvais l'oublier ..."

" L'OUBLIER ! JE N'AVAIS QUE CINQ ANS, TU AS BRISE MA VIE ET TUE MA FAMILLE, ET TU VOUDRAIS QUE J'OUBLIE ! " hurla Roy.

Jim ferma les yeux en soupirant.

" Non bien sûr. Tu ne peux pas vraiment oublier ça, même si tu le voulais."

" Dis-moi au moins pourquoi. Pourquoi as-tu trahi tout le monde ?" continua Roy sans décolérer.

" L'argent et l'envie mon petit. J'enviais ton père, il avait tout : une belle carrière, une belle famille, il avait tout ce qu'un homme peut désirer. Je me suis fait horreur pendant des années après ce jour. Au fil du temps, je me suis dit que tout le monde avait oublié cette histoire. Je m'étais occupé de l'enquête après ton père, j'ai fait porter le chapeau à quelqu'un d'autre, et voilà. Mais le passé nous rattrape toujours." expliqua Jim.

Roy serra les dents et les poings, résistant tant bien que mal à l'envie de frapper ce vieillard. Oui le passé l'avait rattrapé, en la personne du fils de son meilleur ami qu'il avait assassiné.

" Si je m'écoutais, je te cognerais dessus jusqu'à que tu ne soit plus qu'une mare de sang. Mais je ne me salirais pas les mains avec ta sale carcasse, espèce de salopard. Tu me dégoûte." dit Roy.

Il tourna les talons, et sortit de la maison. Jim était trop vieux pour qu'on l'arrête. Roy trouva Riza et sa mère dehors. Il était content qu'elles soient là toutes les deux, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Le lendemain, Roy se rendit sur les tombes de ses parents et de son grand frère Sacha, sur lesquelles il déposa des fleurs.

" Vous me manquez tous les trois. On avait encore tellement de choses à partager tous ensemble. Et c'est l'argent et l'envie qui nous en ont empêché. Malgré ça, je voulais que vous sachiez que j'ai été heureux. J'ai eu la chance de trouver une mère formidable. Voilà. A plus tard tous." dit-il à mi-voix.

Roy alla ensuite déposer un autre bouquet qu'il prit dans le panier que portait Riza, et les déposa sur la tombe de Maes Hughes. Puis il quitta le cimetière, accompagné de son lieutenant et de sa mère.


	10. Règlement de comptes

**Bon, j'ai deux nouvelles à vous annoncer. Une bonne et une mauvaise. Commençons par la mauvaise : eh oui, c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Mais rassurez-vous, la suivante sera publiée très vite, j'en suis au 7ème chapitre. Donc, savourez bien celle-ci. Et merci pour les coms.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cela faisait deux mois que Soraya habitait chez Roy, pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier. La demi-homonculus était un vrai soleil pour le colonel. Cette dernière s'amusait des mimiques d'enfant que le jeune homme arborait parfois. C'est qu'il était terriblement attendrissant dans ces moments-là. Toutefois, Soraya savait rester ferme quand il le fallait.

" S'il te plaaaaiiiit maman !" sourit Roy.

" Non Roy. Tu sais bien que si tu mange trop de gâteau le soir tu fais des cauchemars." répondit Soraya sans se laisser attendrir.

" Mais c'était quand j'étais petit ça ! " protesta Roy.

" Ah ben oui ! Ca a duré jusqu'à tes seize ans quand même !" répliqua sa mère.

Roy afficha une mine de bébé boudeur qui fit sourire Soraya. Elle débarrassa la table, il l'aida. ( _Ndla ! bah oui c'est pas un macho le Roy ! Nanméoh._) Quand ils revinrent au salon, le colonel fit part du résultat de son initiative pour aider les Ishbals. Apparemment, des gens tentaient de monter des associations pour les secourir, et nombreux étaient ceux qui versaient des dons.

" Là tu vois, j'accepterais qu'ils me nomment le héros d'Ishbal. Parce que là c'est pour la bonne cause." conclut-il.

" J'entends bien, mon bébé. Changeons de sujet pour quelque chose de beaucoup moins réjouissant. Elle." répondit Soraya.

" Oui. Si on savait où elle se terre, on pourrait la neutraliser." répondit Roy.

" Si comme tu dis. Avec tout ce qui nous est tombé dessus ces deux mois passés, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de mener une enquête sérieuse." ajouta Soraya.

" Dans ce cas, on va s'y mettre demain à la première heure. Je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser encore m'em ... bêter sans que je réagisse."

" Bien. Je serais avec toi alors. A mille pour cent mon enfant."

" Vraiment ? Tu ne va pas te laisser attendrir ?" demanda Roy.

Soraya planta ses yeux dans ceux de son fils adoptifs.

" Non. Là elle a dépassé les bornes. Quiconque tente de blesser mes enfants, ou pire de les tuer s'expose à un danger mortel. Malheureusement pour elle, elle est passée de la première à la seconde catégorie." expliqua Soraya.

Roy hocha la tête. Ca, sa mère pouvait se mettre dans une rage inhumaine quand ses enfants étaient en danger.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le jour suivant, tous deux arrivèrent au Q.G en même temps. Ils croisèrent Riza en chemin. Celle-ci adressa un sourire lumineux à Roy, qui en fut le premier surpris.

" Eh bien ! C'est d'aller au bureau qui vous mets de si bonne humeur lieutenant ?" demanda-t-il amusé.

" On peut dire ça !" dit-elle tout sourire.

Soraya retint un peu son fils :

" Ce serait plutôt de te voir qui la mets de bonne humeur, mon fils."

" Hein ?"

" Mais oui. Elle tient beaucoup à toi, si tu savais." reprit-elle.

" Euh ..."

Roy rosit. Se pourrait-il que son lieutenant ait des sentiments pour lui ? Il afficha un large sourire à cette pensée. Tous trois entrèrent dans le grand bureau. En passant près de sa subordonnée, Roy lui effleura volontairement la main. Riza le regarda surprise, et il lui fit un clin d'oeil. Naturellement, elle changea de couleur de fond de teint.

Soraya alla comme d'habitude s'asseoir à côté de son fils. Discrètement pour ne pas gêner les autres, ils firent le point sur ce qu'ils savaient de leur ennemie.

" Je l'ai vue à Ishbal, et je suis sûr que c'est elle. Je l'ai vue d'assez près pour ça." commença Roy.

" En revanche, nous ne pouvons pas affirmer avec certitude que tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement soit de sa faute. Pourtant on est en droit de la soupçonner." ajouta Soraya.

" Concrètement ça donne quoi ?"

" Personne d'autre que toi et elle ne savait ce que j'étais. Mais mes cousins ont quand même pris contact avec moi. Riza ne l'a sut qu'après. Ensuite, ce coup de feu qui a tué ton frère. Il ne venait pas d'une arme appartenant aux militaires. Il y a également l'enlèvement de Riza lors d'une de nos missions. Elle a été droguée pour te tuer. A mon avis ça fait trop de coïncidences pour croire au hasard." résuma Soraya.

" Ouais. La seule chose où elle blanche comme neige, c'est pour mes parents biologiques. Sachant cela, par où peut-on commencer ?" ajouta Roy.

" Aucune idée. En tout cas elle doit être bien informée sur ce qu'on fait. Je crois savoir par qui."

" Ah ouais ?" s'étonna Roy.

" Quand je t'ai demandé ce que tu savais sur ton supérieur suprême, ce n'était pas une question en l'air. Figure-toi que c'est un cousin." révéla sa mère.

" QUOI ?" s'écria Roy si fort que tous levèrent la tête vers lui.

Il s'excusa auprès de ses subordonnés, puis répéta sa question plus bas.

" Oui c'en est un. Je l'ai su quand je me suis rappelée cette drôle de sensation que j'ai ressentie à son contact. Je l'ai connue au contact de mes cousins, donc c'en est un. J'ai un confirmation par un certain Envy." expliqua sa mère.

" Mais ... c'est ... impensable ! Le généralissime enfin tu te rends compte ! Un homonculus !" reprit Roy.

" Je sais oui. Je m'occuperais de ça plus tard. Revenons à qui-tu-sais. Jusque-là grâce à mes bons soins et ceux de Riza, elle a connut échec sur échec. Ca a dû grandement l'agacer."

" Donc elle doit être aux abois. Enfin, je me comprends. Tu propose quoi ?"

" D'aller à elle. J'en fais mon affaire."

Roy préféra ne pas demander de précisions. Bien qu'il ait une idée sur la question.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" Encore un échec ! Cette fois ça suffit. Puisque personne n'a été capable de séparer Mustang de sa mère, ni de le dessouder, je vais m'en occuper personnellement. En plus, on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même."

Le déclic d'une arme qu'on chargeait résonna dans la pièce. Ensuite, la porte s'ouvrit, et l'occupant de cet appartement en sortit. Il trouverait bien le moment opportun pour lui régler définitivement son compte. Cet idiot passait difficilement inaperçu. Il suffisait donc d'attendre. Ce serait le plus, la patience n'était vraiment pas son fort. Il emprunta une voiture, et alla se planter devant le Q.G.

"_ J'y pense : ne devrais-je pas éloigner ses collègues de lui ? Surtout la blonde. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit quand je l'ai capturée, c'est sa garde du corps. Bof, ce n'est pas la peine. Suffira juste de trouver un bon angle de tir. Ils ne s'attendent sûrement à ce que le danger soit si près._" pensa-t-il.

En entrant dans son bureau, Bradley découvrit Soraya assise dans son fauteuil. Il jeta un regard à Sloth, qui paraissait terrorisée. Chose assez extraordinaire pour une personne habituellement hermétique aux émotions.

" Pride. Entrez je vous en prie." ironisa Soraya.

L'homonculus serra les dents. Maudite demi-humaine. Elle n'était qu'une moitié d'homonculus et d'être humain, mais elle était plus forte que les deux réunis. Pride s'avança et ferma la porte.

" Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est** mon** bureau ici ? " lança-t-il brusquement.

" Bien sûr que je le sais. Je ne serais pas là sinon. Avancez, j'ai quelque questions à vous poser." dit-elle.

" JE N'AI PAS DE COMPTE A VOUS RENDRE, ESPECE DE CREATURE IMCOMPLETE !" explosa le généralissime.

Erreur. Grave erreur, si on en juge par la violence du coup alchimique qu'il se prit. Soraya bondit sur lui depuis le bureau. Déjà à moitié assommé par son attaque, il ne put rien faire pour l'éviter. Soraya atterrit sur lui à califourchon, et lui serra la gorge.

" Je suis bien plus complète que tu ne le seras jamais, tête de cul borgne ! " cracha-t-elle les yeux étincelants de fureur.

Soraya serra davantage sa prise, et envoya une seconde décharge.

" Maintenant tu va me répondre bien gentiment, autrement je te ferais souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu aime ça, compris ?" reprit-elle.

Pride ne dit rien.

" Qui t'a dit que j'étais une demi-homonculus ?"

" Une ... humaine." articula Pride.

" Où l'as-tu rencontrée ?"

" Par le biais de Lust et Envy. Ils l'ont rencontrée dans un café. C'est elle qui leur a proposé son aide pour tuer Mustang."

" Et toi, espèce de pâle copie d'humain, tu l'as tenue informée sur ses déplacements." devina Soraya.

" Exact. Nous avons tout tenté pour vous séparer de votre fils adoptif, mais il faut croire que les liens maternels sont très forts." répondit Pride.

" Vous n'avez pas idée. Maintenant, dites-moi si elle a reprit contact avec vous dernièrement."

" Non. Mais elle a décidé d'en finir seule."

" Evidemment. Il va de soi que vous ne lui direz rien. Sinon ..."

Soraya envoya une dernière décharge. Puis elle le libéra brutalement, et sortit du bureau. Il s'agissait à présent de la localiser avant qu'elle ne trouve Roy. Par conséquent, Soraya ne devait plus quitter son fils d'une semelle. Comme d'habitdue quoi.

" Où est Roy ?" demanda Soraya en entrant dans le bureau.

" Dans la cour arrière, il s'entraîne à l'alchimie." répondit Riza.

La jeune femme vit la demi-homonculsu pâlir tout à coup. Le lieutenant lui en demanda la raison.

" Il est en danger de mort, voilà ce qu'il y a !" répondit Soraya.

Le coeur de Riza rata quatre ou cinq battements. Elle se leva ensite d'un bond et alla rejoindre Soraya qui courait dans le couloir.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roy enflamma une deuxième cible. Il s'entraînait quotidiennement, et il avait son coin réservé pour ça. Vu les dégâts qu'il pouvait occasionner, c'était préférable.

Tout à coup, Roy reçut un coup brutal dans la nuque, et s'effondra.

Quelque temps plus tard, il reprit connaissance. Il se trouvait ligoté à une chaise. Bon dieu que sa nuque lui faisait mal ! Il regarda autour de lui pour reconnaître les lieux. Une vieille maison en bois. Roy aperçut tout à coup une forme humaine pas loin.

" Bien réveillé Roy ?" entendit-il.

Cette voix ... il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Roy l'avait assez entendue dans son enfance et dans ses cauchemars pour ne pas se tromper.

" Terri." souffla-t-il.

Le visage de sa tortionnaire apparut à la lumière, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

" Eh ouais ! Tu me croyais morte, pas vrai ? Sais-tu à quel point j'ai galéré dans la rue, pendant que toi tu étais bien au chaud dans le giron de maman ?" dit-elle.

" Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle t'as mise à la porte. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même : si tu voulais rester t'avais qu'à te calmer." rétorqua Roy.

" C'EST FAUX ! C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Tu m'a tout pris ! L'affection de maman, mon logis, ma vie TOUT !" hurla Terri.

" JE N'AI RIEN FAIT ! C'est ta putain de jalousie qui a tout gâché !" risposta Roy de la même manière.

" PARCE QUE MAMAN NE ME VOYAIT PLUS PAR TA FAUTE !"

" T'AS VRAIMENT RIEN COMPRIS ! ELLE NOUS AIMAIT TOUS LES TROIS DE LA MÊME MANIERE !" hurla Roy à son tour.

" NON ! Y'EN AVAIT QUE POUR TOI ! LE CHOUCHOU !"

Terri avait vraiment l'air d'une démente. Les yeux révulsés par la haine, les traits tirés par la rage, elle semblait prête à commettre une boucherie. C'était d'ailleurs bien son intention.

" Explique-moi une chose : c'est toi qui a tué Max ?" demanda Roy.

" Ouais ! Un joli tir pas vrai ? Aussi beau que ceux de ta chère subordonnée. J'ai toujours dit à Max avant mon accident qu'il gâchait son potentiel chez les militaires." répondit Terri.

" C'est toi qui l'a poussé vers le mal !" s'exclama Roy.

" Tout à fait. C'est aussi moi qui ait convaincu les Ishbals de te prendre en otage. Je savais que les chienchiens de l'armée ne leur cèderait pas. Moi aussi qui ai demandé aux homonculus de faire de maman une des leurs pour de bon, moi qui ai enlevé la blondasse et conditionnée pour qu'elle te descende. J'avais aussi dit aux homonculus de faire sauter le barrage sur lequel tu te trouvais, et de faire passer maman pour une espionne." révéla Terri.

Roy n'en revenait pas. Tout ça par jalousie. Fallait-il qu'elle soit folle pour manigancer tout ça. Et un innocent avait payé de sa vie le crime de cette furie, en se faisant fusiller à la place de Soraya.

" Mais vu que tu es le chouchou de notre chère mère, elle n'a pas hésité à revenir dans ton camp, et a tout fait pour te protéger. J'ai donc décidé de m'occuper de ton cas en personne." continua-t-elle.

Terri attrapa un pistolet qu'elle regarda pensivement. Roy voulut se servir de son alchimie, mais réalisa avec frayeur qu'il n'avait plus ses gants.

" La question que je me pose, c'est comment faire. Une balle en pleine tête serait trop doux pour toi. Tu mérite mieux. Alors, je crois que je vais t'en loger quelques unes par-ci par-là. Y'a aussi une hache dans cette bicoque, je trouverais bien comment m'en servir." annonça-t-elle.

Roy déglutit, et tenta de dénouer ses liens. Mais sa grande soeur adoptive l'avait mieux ficelé qu'un rôti. Terri pointa son arme sur lui, se délectant de son angoisse et de ce qui allait suivre. Au moment où elle allait tirer, la porte vola en éclat. Une bête fauve bondit sur Terri, la désarma d'un coup de pied et la frappa au visage.

" Maman !" s'exclama Roy.

Riza entra à son tour, délivra son supérieur et le poussa vers la sortie.

" Non attendez ! Je dois aller aider ma mère !" fit Roy.

" Ne vous inquitez pas pour elle, elle s'en sortira très bien." répliqua Riza.

" Vous ne connaissez pas Terri ! Elle est folle ! Je dois ..."

" Non ! S'il vous plaît je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Je ne le supporterais pas."

Roy baissa les yeux vers Riza. Elle avait posé les mains sur son buste, et semblait inquiète. Roy soupira, et regarda vers la cabane où sa mère affrontait sa file adoptive.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Terri se releva, un peu sonnée par le coup reçu.

" Bonjour maman." dit-elle sans chaleur.

Soraya lui lança un regard noir.

" Tu es venue au secours de ton chouchou, encore une fois." reprit-elle.

" Ma pauvre Terri, tu es pire que pathétique. Tu ne m'inspire même pas une once de pitié." rétorqua Soraya.

Une vague de colère envahit Terri. Elle ramassa son pistolet et fit feu sur sa mère. Soraya fit pousser un mur de pierre sans bouger d'un cil. Quand le moment fut venu, elle se jeta sur elle à une vitesse inouïe. Sa fille la reçut de plein fouet, et eut le souffle coupé sous le choc. La demi-homonculus enchaîna par plusieurs coups de pieds et de poings. Terri ne savait pas aussi bien se battre, et ses mouvements dictés uniquement par la colère était plus désordonnés, et manquaient de précision. Elle fut une nouvelle fois envoyée au tapis, le sang coulant de sa bouche.

" T'as l'intention de me tuer maman ? Tu oserais tuer ta propre fille ?" fit Terri sarcastique.

" Tu n'es plus ma fille. Tu as tué un de mes fils et t'a failli tuer l'autre. Alors oui, pour ça je vais te tuer." répondit calmement Soraya.

Terri avait misé sur le fait que sa mère serait incapable de violence envers ses enfants, pensant que son côté humain et surtout maternel prendrait le dessus. L'assurance avec laquelle elle lui avait dit qu'elle la tuerait l'angoissa. Terri sut que sa mère n'hésiterait pas. Et quelle chance avait-elle contre une demi-homonculus doublée d'une puissante alchimiste ?

Mais Terri résolut de lutter avec toute l'énergie dont elle était capable. Autrement dit celle de la haine. Ce fut avec un cri bestial qu'elle se rua vers sa mère. Soraya esquiva calmement, visiblement peu émue par l'air terrifiant de sa fille. Cette dernière attrapa une faucille qui traînait là, et tenta de décapiter sa mère. L'adolescente se baissa pour esquiver, puis d'une prise lui ôta l'arme des mains.

Terri ne s'avoua pas vaincue pour autant. Elle saisit cette fois la hache, dont elle lança plusieurs coups. Soraya bloquait avec la faucille. La lame de la hache se trouva soudain fichée dans un mur, et Terri eut du mal à l'enlever. Profitant de l'occasion, Soraya se retourna ... et coupa sa fille en deux sur toute la hauteur.

Les deux moitiés tombèrent avec un bruit mat. La demi-homonculus regarda le cadavre avec indifférence. Elle jeta la faucille et sortit de la cabane. Roy se précipita vers elle.

" Maman ! Tu n'as rien ?" demanda-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

" Si ! Un lumbago si tu continue à m'étreindre aussi fort !"

Roy s'écarta légèrement, et la regarda avec tendresse. Soraya lui demanda de brûler la maison. Le colonel obtempéra. Ceci fait, ils rentrèrent au Q.G. Roy tenait la main de Riza, et Soraya lui tenait le bras. Comme elle l'avait annoncé, Soraya s'occupa de Pride et Sloth.

" Voilà ! Tu va enfin réaliser ton rêve, mon fils." dit-elle.

" Enfin." fit Roy.

Puis sa mère ajouta en aparté :

" Maintenant, ton deuxième objectif c'est de fonder une famille." sourit-elle.

" J'y songe très sérieusement, tu sais." répondit Roy en regardant Riza.

Cette dernière leva la tête, s'interrogeant sur leur air espiègle.

" Tu ... vas rentrer je suppose." reprit-il à l'adresse de sa mère.

" Eh oui ! Ta vieille mère va enfin te lâcher les basques !"

" Hin hin ! Reviens quand tu veux surtout. Et merci pour tout ce que tu as fait." dit-il.

" De rien mon enfant. Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin d'aide." répondit Soraya.

Elle passa une main dans les cheveux noirs ébènes. Riza trouva cette scène très attendrissante. C'était touchant le lien qu'ils avaient tous les deux. Unique même.

Elle espéra pouvoir connaître ça un jour. Riza soupira légèrement, et se remit au travail.


End file.
